Battle of the Sexes
by Zemire
Summary: Who can make more fame for their bands? What lengths will they go to? When they sing why do they feel like it comes from their hearts instead of a stupid paper? What will happen when they go too far? pairings:InuKag SessRin MirSan KogAya
1. Who?

**Chapter 1:Realization**

The girls were all at the mall shopping for new clothes for their new school. these girls were all extremely different in almost everything. Rin was called the baby and being the leader's Lil' sister didn't help, everyone protecting her and Ayame for being the youngest but she would kill for a little Independence one in a while. Ayame was more of the sarcastic know-it-all type you know a cocky girl but she wanted to be serious sometimes. Sango was the more of the attitude sort of person she would snap at any person who stepped to her, But she was so tired of being angry and mean. Kagome was the leader of the pack she had a little of everyone in her, She protected everyone but she questioned about who would protect her. The girls had been shopping for a while and went to get a bite to eat. Rin finally managed to get away form her clique and as she was walking backwards she was tripped and nearly fell on the ground when a man caught her.

"Are you okay Milady"

"Yea thanks"

"I'm Miroku and you are?"

"I'm Rin and I was kinda wonde-" she was cut of when three men came and so did Sango, Kagome and Ayame.

"What the hell do you think you doing?"Ayame yelled

Miroku dropped Rin and she backed away and ran into a much taller man with long silver hair and rich amber eyes, the man bent down and helped Rin up. Then he was hit in face by Sango he fell back but didn't seem too affected.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!"She shrieked people stared and she hid her face until they looked away

"Sango! I am not child I don't like being treated like one" she cried a little quieter then went to check on the tall man.

"I'm so sorry" she said to him then she sighed and ran outside. He stood there while the rest of them stared shocked, then they stared at each other. The girls got annoyed because the boys were checking them out but they weren't bad looking either. One named Miroku was about 5'11",dark brown hair tied back into a small rattail, tanned complexion, nice face with deep rich brown eyes and great body he was wearing dark purple tank-top and on his right hand he wore a dark purple glovlet his pants were stonewashed jeans and he was wearing dark black and purple nikes. The other one was a man about 6'1" a wolf demon with a darker tan complexion, very handsome face and pointed ears with glistening blue eyes with long black hair tied into a long ponytail with a headband he also had an impeccable body on it he wore a deep brown t-shirt and black jeans with black Nikes. The one standing next him was a little taller about 6'3" with a slightly lighter complexion and beautiful silver tresses with the cutest dog ears on the top of his head, he also had golden amber orbs with a very attractive face and a perfect body he had on a red jacket with flames and black baggy pants with red flames and white Nikes. The tallest man was maybe about 6'5" and looked a lot like the boy with dog ears expect his were pointed and his face was more mature which was incredibly sexy and he had red and blue stripes on the sides on his face and he had a crescent on the top of his head and everything on him was hot, he had on a white jacket with red and blue stripes and white baggy pants and red and blue Nikes. 'Wow' the girls thought

The girls shook away their thoughts due to the fact that Kagome's phone was ringing she looked at the boy with silver hair and he was picking up phone too she answered and it was Kaide her boss. The man was talking to a man named Myoga.

"Hi Kaide what's up"

"Hello Kagome I have great news."

"What is it?"

"Your going to performing with a boy band"

"What!!" she said more angry than surprised Kaide told Kagome to meet her at the office then she hung up and Kagome went up to the girls and told them that they had to go. She looked over where the boys were that's when she noticed they left. The girls went outside to go get Rin and they couldn't find her anywhere. Kagome started to panic and called her phone

"Hi this is Rin, How are you? Well actually I couldn't care less so I'm not going to act like I care because I don't . I would tell you to leave a message but it's not like I'm going to listen to it I might talk to you later bye' Beep" was all she heard she told the girls to call Kaide and tell her that Rin was missing and it would take them a while to get there Ayame called Kaide and left she knew exactly where Rin was but she didn't tell Sango or Kagome. She went to go pick up Rin and then drove to the office.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh my god where are Rin and Ayame?" Sango was getting irritated

While Inuyasha and Koga and Miroku were in another room

"Where is Sesshomaru ?"Koga asked himself more than the guys

Back to The Girls

"Ayame called and said that they were on their way, let's just start the meeting" Kagome told Kaide

"She's right Sango, Let's go"

They walked into a large office room where they saw two groups of people one they had seen only once before in the mall which was awkward but the other were Rin's and Kagome's Ex. And Ayame and Sango's boyfriends.

"what the hell are they doing here? Kagome shouted pointing to her ex. who was sitting down smirking he was with his brothers, they were sitting across from those other boys that they met at the mall now they were now only anger but confused. Sango and Kagome stared blankly and then glared at Kaide

"Girls, you will make a song with each of these boys separately but you can only pick one Band either 'The Band of Brothers' or 'The Daredevils'."

"What don't we get a say in this, what if we don't like these wenches" The man with dog-ears yelled glaring at Kagome

"We do" A demon said rudely glared at Inuyasha for yelling at Kagome then men got up and said

"Sorry for being so rude I'm Xander these are my brothers: Zarroc, Damien, and Omari. We are the Band of Brothers."Said Xander the tallest brother

"Great I'm Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru said very bitterly as he walked in "This is my little brother Inuyasha and our friends Miroku and Koga. So-"he was interrupted when Ayame ran into the room and quickly after came Rin.

"Sorry for being la-"Rin tried to say then she looked around the room and saw Xander: her ex. boyfriend and Ayame looked at her Boyfriend: Omari and Rin looked completely pale as if she had seen a ghost and took Ayame's hand and went to sit down. Kaide informed them of what they had missed and they all sat down until Kagome stood up and told everyone:

"I'm Kagome this is my younger sister Rin and our friends Ayame and Sango and the other girl band is going to be here a few minutes late but we should go on with this meeting"

"Kagome Baby, We all that you want to do songs with our band so you should stop wasting these peoples time" said Zarroc

"Well Zarroc baby, if you guys weren't all non-talented jackasses then I would pick you, so since your not why don't you leave and stop wasting my time"

Inuyasha and the girls busted out laughing following them Miroku and Koga and Even Sesshomaru snickered.

"Yeah Xander, you wouldn't make another song like 'No tomorrow' would you?"Rin asked slyly_**(A.N.; ' No tomorrow' is a horrible romance song that sucked and was reported as one of the worst songs ever) **_

The boys continued to laugh and so did the girls. The boys got even angrier and Xander told the Rin

"Shut up Rin, before we go to court for domestic violence again and you wouldn't want that would you?"

Rin was silent and her face filled with pure fear, Sango got up and she was filled with rage but before she could say anything, Sesshomaru saw Rin's fear and his blood for some reason began to boil and so he said looking completely calm

"I would shut up, Because if they don't find your body. They can't take me to court now can they?" he started laughing "And we know people that could cover it up for us even if they did find your completely dismembered body, all I have to do is make one single call and you'd be dead by this afternoon and you wouldn't want that now would you? "He said in a cruel and emotionless voice

Everyone looked at him scared as if he meant it and he probably did. He looked at Rin and then turned his head she smiled .Then there was a knock at the door Miroku stood up and answered it and to his surprise it was another band.

"Well Roku I'm so glad to see you"said a squeaky voice the boys recognized and they winced at the voices

"Hello everyone" a woman said as she and three other girls and a man came into the room

"I'm the very perfect Kikyo these are my Best friends Kagura, Kanna, and Yura and this is our manager Naraku"

"ENOUGH LET'S START WITH THIS DAMN MEETING, EVERYONE WILL SIT DOWN NOW AND SHUT UP!!!" Myoga and Kaide shrieked

And everyone did just that, Then the meeting started by Kaide passed out a packet to everyone and everyone went through it and gasped.

"WHAT!!"

The packet read

_**On the contract on the following Groups: The Supernatural Sistas, The DareDevils, The band of Brothers and The Icicles. These groups will make an album with another group of their choice for example:**_

_**The Band of Brothers will make and album with The Supernatural Sistas **_

_**or**_

_**The DareDevils will make an album with The Icicles.**_

_**They will make a assortment of genres in their album together:**_

_**Two love songs**_

_**Two break-up songs**_

_**Two make-up songs**_

_**Four get together songs**_

_**Five duets **_

_**Which in all there should be fifteen songs in the album**_

_**And they shall do concerts with the other groups , for the concert the other group shall practice and learn the songs for one another, for extra publicity these Bands will assert falsely as if they were seeing each other and then they will simulate to separate and get back together. Due to the fact that there is eight women and eight gentlemen.**_

_**Signature of all the people in the groups above **_

_**The group will be with and**_

_**Thegroup will be with.**_

Everyone stare at the packet and then looked at their managers as if they were crazy.

"No, No, No, Never, This is Stupid"Miroku shouted

"He's right This is ridiculous"Sango cried

They argued for an hour until they gave up and signed Then Kaide looked at Myoga who looked at Naraku giving him the'you tell 'em' look. He shook his head, Kaide gave him a evil look so did Myoga and he sighed

"Now we have the matter of who's with who"

"I'm with Inuyasha "Kikyo said energetically

"No your not" Myoga cried

"You guys cannot be together because you already did a album together"Kaide said

"It's not fair"Kagura

"I need to be with my girlfriend"Said Omari staring at Sango who gave him a weird look and turned her head

"No you don't"Naraku said pissed off

Then Kagome took Inuyasha from the fighting crowd and whispered in his ear

"Do you want to be with us?"

He looked at her and nodded 'Anything to get away from my girlfriend' he thought, He went to his brother and friends and told them the plan and they all agreed and Kagome tried to get the girls to stop fighting and when she did she told them about her plan and they all said yes.

"We have chosen what to do 'The DareDevils' and 'The Supernatural Sistas' will sing together and falsely date for the time being until no longer needed"Kaide and Myoga said

She wrote down the needed information and all the girls signed it then she gave it to the boys who signed it and walked out. Myoga chased after them and the girls left out the other door and Kaide ran after them

"Guys where are you going?"Myoga asked the boys

"Home"Koga replied

"There are paparazzi outside you have to play along not like your together but be flirty"

The guys went back and saw the girls walking back as well they saw Myoga walking out and Kaide doing the same. They both sighed and then said

"Well who goes with who"Sesshomaru asked "Well actually we should chose by what we have in common as in what instruments we play"

"Well I play Electric guitar and piano"Kagome said

"I play bass and violin"Rin brought up

"I play the drums"Sango remarked

"And I play the bass too"

"I play the bass so Ayame you have to come with me"

"And the lovely Sango shall come with me because I too play the drums"

Everyone looked at Sess, who stood there soundless everyone was waiting for a remark of some type. They got nothing he didn't even look their way.Inuyasha

"Okay I play the Electric and piano so that would mean I have to be with that wench Kagome"

"Let's go wench"

"What!" her body began to radiate a neon pink color

"Nothing...god women are so sensitive."he whispered and she returned to her normal state

" C'mon Yash let's go be a almost pretend couple"

"Feh"was all she heard

**++++++++++++Inuyasha and Kagome++++++++++++++++++**

she was waking in front in of him and he ran to catch up with her. They walked side by side until they got out and then didn't even care about the flashing cameras or the non-stop questions. They were to preoccupied about the person standing next them Inuyasha went to Kagome's car and stood there as she got in

'God she's gorgeous and she's mine Wait! Wait!, Hold-up, time-out, no no no I don't have feelings like that for her that wench she's not my girlfriend ' he sighed

'Wow he's beautiful and I think I'm fallin' for- what no, no, I don't think so, uh un, that's not happening again he's just like the rest' She sighed

He got in the car and his eyes connected with hers and the looked away and blushed. Inuyasha told her to go to his house. the ride was silent until Kagome said

"was I really your last choice?" She said really depressed and sad

He looked at her and she had a very sad and cheerless look. it was like she was the verge of tears then she looked him in the eyes as his golden amber eyes met with her chocolate orbs the rest of the world disappeared.

"No of course you weren't I just wanted my brother to admit he has feeling for that one girl"

"So you did want to pick me"she said with hope

"Watch the road Girl"he said changing the subject

"Ok Yash"

He blushed when she said his name and she blushed because of his blush when they finally they sat in the car staring at how many reporters were at his house. Then they all saw his car and most of them came running toward the car. He sighed and she did the same and then she smiled and started giggling.

"What?"Inuyasha asked

"Your hand is touching mine and every magazine is going to have that picture"she snickered

he looked and his hand was touching hers and he quickly took it off and blushed hard and looked away from her.

"C'mon let's go inside"

"Ok"

They got out of the car and then she noticed Inuyasha looking at curiously then looked back at the mansion that he lived in. He began to walk towards it.

'You like him don't you' her conscience asked mischievously

"No"Kagome scoffed "He's an asshole" she said aloud

"Oh really" Inuyasha asked even though he was five feet away " who are you talking to?"

'Uh oh we've been caught' she shook her head and looked around "are we the only ones here?"

" Yea but maybe we should go inside"Inuyasha yelled because he was at the door and Kagome ran to him and they went inside. Inuyasha took Kagome up the stairs to his room and sat down on the bed next to her it was a nice room most of it was red decor though.

"So your Kikyo's boyfriend?"

"What? Oh yeah?"

"Great this will never work now"

"How do ya figure?"

"Everyone knows about your relationship with her right"

"Yea"

"Then we couldn't pretend to be together"

"You're right we couldn't pretend to go out" then he leaned over and kissed her. " I guess we really are going to have to go out with each other"

"No" she said recovering from the shock from the kiss.

"What!?"

"I said I don't like you like that and you shouldn't break up with that whore just because of me"

"Oh"then he laughed "WHY DO YOU THINK I LIKE YOU LIKE THAT?"He stood up and yelled.

"YOU KISSED ME!"

"Feh" He scoffed

"Feh is all you have to say, you are just like all of the other guys I've met"

"You don't even know me"

"I don't have to, I know your type"

She got up and walked down the stairs. He was being stubborn stayed in his bedroom while she waited in the living room which by the way was huge. Then Inuyasha felt guilty and went to check on her and then heard people talking. Kagome was being interrogated by his parents.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing?" Izayoi looked up and nudged Inutashio to look at their son

"Nothing sweetie"Izayoi replied angelically

"Kagome, Are you okay?"Inuyasha asked

"Actually I've gotta go your parents scare me" she said as she started walking towards the door

"Wait, Wait"He ran down the stairs "Let's go back up to my room and talk about some songs"

"Okay but before we do that we have to talk"

"Great"He said sarcastically

He nodded his head and dragged her upstairs and into his room and sat her on his bed and then just looked at her.

"Well . . . "

"Well . . . What?"He mocked her

"Fine if your not going to apologize I'm leaving"

"Ok, chillax for a sec I'm . . . I'm . . . hey, why do I have to apologize? I did nothing wrong wench"

"Argh" they went into the living room and waited until Sesshomaru and Rin came and it was awkwardly silent except for the evil and cold glares they received from each other

**Meanwhile back with his parents**

Inutashio and Izayoi looked at each other. Inutashio had a weird smirk and then laughed then he pulled his wife into the hallway.

"What's so funny?"Izayoi asked

"She's a very powerful miko"

"She looks harmless"

"That's one thing she isn't, and Inuyasha is very attracted to her"he said cunningly

"How do you know?"

"I can smell his arousal from here"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Inutashio nodded and Izayoi looked upset and frowned

"I had a wife when I met you and look how that turned out"

"I know but I still felt bad for her because I had ruined your marriage with her"

"It just wasn't meant to be and don't ever blame yourself"

They both began to laugh and walked into the kitchen and looked at the angry couple to-be.

""""""""""""""""""""""""Sesshomaru &Rin""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Thanks for the ride"Rin said nicely as she giggled

"We're going to my house."He said without expression

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Why do you ask?"He asked frigidly

"Because you talk as if your heart is as cold as ice"

"And if it is?"

"Are you saying it is?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because . . . you're too young to understand"

"You think I'm too young to understand?"

"Yes"

"How do you know you're too old to comprehend?"

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Why not?"

"Stupid mortal I don't have time to listen to you"

"Just because I am not a demon doesn't mean I'm a human"

"What are you then?"

"Non of your concern"

"Okay I apologize for intruding on your personal life"

"I'm sorry for being an arrogant woman"

"I don't think your being a bitch your sticking up for what you believe in"

"Thank you for understanding Sesshomaru"

"You can call me Sess"

"Okay Sess by the way I've been driving around in circles for a while now where exactly do you live?"she laughed

He told her the directions and they didn't talk for a while but Rin began to giggle and Sess was beginning to get irritated

"Could you please be quiet?"

"Why?"

"Because your irritating the hell outta me"

"Oh I'm sorry"she said quietly and her eyes began to water which Sess could smell

"No, don't apologize you can laugh if you want"

"Sess . . . "

"What?"

"How come you don't have dog-ears like Inuyasha?"

"Because he is a half-demon and I am not, He's my half-brother his mother is not my mother"

"Do you still like him? I mean, even though he's not your full brother"

"Well at first I didn't but our bond has grown some"

"Kagome is my older sister and I think she loves me a little too much, She's way too overprotective"

"That's probably a good thing"

"Not really"then she changed the subject"You guys are always in trouble I hear"

"Yea I've been to jail a couple times and we have been in trouble a few times but it's Yash and Koga that start it"

"Of course"she said sarcastically

They got to the house and saw Kagome's car and she laughed when she saw the paparazzi coming toward the car. Rin was the first to get out and she stared at the house 'well at least it's not ugly' Sess had gotten out and looked at Rin who had a slightly disappointed facial expression

"What not good enough for your standards?"

"Yea it's great a little too great, are you gay?"

"Excuse me"

"Well all the flowers and girls decor either your very gay or a woman lives here"

"Can we go inside before I kill one of these reporters?"

"Sesshy calm down let's go inside"she said as she took his hand went to the house. Sesshomaru was irritated that she called him Sesshy and held his hand.

"Look before we go inside I have three things to tell you first: don't ever call sesshy, second: don't touch me, third: I am not gay alright bitch"

"Don't call me a bitch you cold- hearted asshole"she snapped

"Whatever"he said as he instructed her inside, When they got inside they saw Kagome and Inuyasha glaring at each other. They both could sense the anger and... and... arousal

'wait, wait is Kagome attracted to him or is he attracted to her either way eww' Rin thought to herself

'gross yash is getting horny about that stupid mortal'

Rin looked at Sess and gave him an evil and anger blaze, he was surprised by her facial expression and gave her questioning look 'what the hell is she blazing at me for?'

'Because I heard what you said about my sister' Rin's voice said in his mind, he immediately looked at Rin who had gone and was whispering to Kagome. He walked over to Inuyasha and Inuyasha was glowering at Kagome.

"Hey is Kagome human?"

"No she's a miko, why da ask?"

"Because Rin is using thought transference and by the way I can completely smell your arousal"

"Wha- feh I am not charmed by Kagome, besides I have a girlfriend and I can smell some horniness from you too bro'. "

"As if"

"So guys are we going to get started?"Kagome said cheerfully

"Feh"

"Whatever"Sess mumbled

they went upstairs into a recording studio, the boys turned on the sound system and adjusted the new microphones to fit the girls voices. The boys went into the recording room and the girls stood there waiting.

'What the hell are they doing?'Inuyasha thought

'We actually have to write songs before we can sing them masterminds' Kagome's voice came into his mind

Inuyasha looked shocked at stared at Sess, who simpered at him. Kagome was laughing and high-fived Rin. Inuyasha got out of the room and went up to Kagome.

"What the hell was that bitch?"

"Whatever do you mean Yash?" she said innocently

"That thing you just did in my head, where you were talking but, you weren't talking"

"Oh you mean that I'm telepathic, yea me and Rin are both telepathic"

"Well stop"Sess interrupted

"Well write the songs then we'll record them okay"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Miroku & Sango/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Nice car"Miroku said sweetly

"Thanks" Sango said blushing 'wait why am I blushing? Do I like him?'she thought

"By the way You're like really hot so I would appreciate if you would bear my child."

"Excuse me"She immediately stopped the car "What the hell is your problem? Are you some sort of sick perverted freak? I can't believe you would ask me that."She yelled and then she punched him the face leaving a red mark

"Sorry milady I meant you no offense, I hope you accept my apologies" he said very genuinely

"Okay I accept...anyways we're going to my house"she was blushing harder than a cherry

On the way to the house they were just talking about some of their songs and what they meant. He told her about his parents.

"Wow your parents were killed how?"

"Fire at our house I was spending the night at Yash's house when I found out"

"So what happened?"

"Inutashio and Izayoi let me stay the night because it was my parents anniversary and they wanted to be alone"

"Aww then what happened"

"The police said that someone had intentionally lit my house on fire, but that wasn't enough they stabbed my father so he couldn't leave and shot my mother. My parents who had only done good. they never found the bastard that did it but they say that whoever did it was looking for something or someone"His eyes filled with tears that he didn't let fall 'Wait?, What the hell?, Why did I just tell her that?'

"Miroku I'm so sorry I didn't know I would have never asked"

"It's okay I ended up living with Yash and Sesshomaru and then Koga came to live with us because of what happened. We all had powers that we couldn't control and we helped each other through it"

"Oh" she thought 'I wonder what happened to Koga'

"So what your family like"

"I don't remember they were killed when I was young and I was attacked and lost all memory of them I have a little brother though me and him were the only survivors, then the doctors diagnosed me with special abilities I was marked as an exterminator"

"I have a curse put on me, I wear this glovlet because inside it is a vortex which suck everything in it's path and eventually it will kill me."

"Oh I'm so-"

"Don't apologize I have no idea why I'm telling you all this you're just really easy to talk to, Sango would you like to have dinner with?"

She looked shocked and stared at him then back at the road.

"Did you forget about Kanna?"

"I never told you I was going out with Kanna, How do you know?"

"Because I read magazines and everyone hates that you guys are with The Icicles "

"Good...I mean what ?...Okay I love Kanna or I used to"

"Yeah me too?"

"Anyway would you like to go out with me?"

"Miroku, I would but we're both going out somebody"

"Let's dump them, unless your in love with him"

"No I love him wait no I don't"

"Ok then same question different answer, but Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Deal if you break up with Kanna I'll break up with Omari and then I'll go out with you"

"Good so why did you go out with Omari?"

"It was a high school romance that shoulda ended a long time ago"

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure"

He turned on the radio and a song came on and Sango gasped and turned it up

"_When I was just a little girl _

_my mama used to tuck me into bed_

_and she read me a story ._

_it always was a princess in_

_distress and a guy would save her _

_and up with the glory. _

_I lie in bed and think about the person _

_I wanted to be then one day I realized _

_the fairytale life wasn't for me._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting _

_in a dark cold dusty cellar waiting for _

_somebody to come and set me free._

_Don't want to depend on no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself._

_I can slay my own dragons. _

_I can dream my own dreams. _

_My knight in shining armor is me."_

Miroku looked at her and smirked

"That was your first song you guys produced huh"

"Yea"

"That's really raw ya know"

"Well . . . thank you . . . I think"

"So are we almost to your house?"

"Yea I gotta get the kids first"

"Ki...ki...kids, what kids? I didn't know you had kids, when did you have kids?"Miroku said frantically

"It's my brother Kohaku and Kagome's brother Sota, But, for somebody who asks strangers to bear his child, seems like you don't want kids"

"Of course I do, But I thought I lost my chance at you for a second"

"You did Roku"

"So that means we're going out"

"No"

"But will you keep your word?"

"Yes Miroku ...we're here"

The car stopped at a an elementary school and two small teenage boys ran to the car. The said hi and got in the car. Sota was a little shorter than Kohaku but they were both fairly handsome.

"So sis I got a date tonight and I need sum cash"

"No I need sum cash because I have a date tonight"

"Neither of you are getting cash unless you have it in your pockets"

"What?!"the boys

"No you boys have to earn it yourself"

"That's a bit harsh dontcha think Sango"Miroku interrupted

"No" they got to the house and Miroku slipped the hundred each Sango saw but didn't say anything. They waited for Ayame and Koga to arrive just saying small things other than that they watched T.V. and almost cuddled

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Koga & Ayame()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

"Hey moron your going the wrong way"Ayame told the very annoyed Koga

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not I'm going home"

"Did you forget I'm in the car"

"I tried to"

then his phone rang and he looked at it was Yura his girlfriend and he picked up

"Hello Yura" he said irritated

"Hi baby"

"What do you want?"

"Just to make sure that bitch doesn't try anything, this is so unfair that be can't be together. Oh I needed to tell you what this magazine said about me and you and all of us"

"What dear?"He asked getting very annoyed

"It said that we were going to break-up like really soon, but you wouldn't let that happen would you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that subject"

"What do you mean honey?"

"I'll talk to you later okay bye"he hung up before she could say another word

"If this makes you uncomfortable you don't have to go through with it."she said plainly

"With what?, oh our pretend relationship"

"Yeah it won't work anyways the public knows you have a girlfriend and so do your friends so I'm cool with it"

"Shut up I need a reason to breakup with that bitch anyways and this pretend relationship might not have to be pretend"Then he shut up and stared at the road thinking 'did I just ask her out?'

She looked at him as if he was crazy then looked straight ahead and blushed 'did he just say that he wanted to go out with me' she thought.

"Ahem anyway can we go to my house?"

"Yeah where do ya live?"

She told him that directions and then he asked her

"What do you play?"

"I play bass guitar and I'm learning to play electric guitar what about you?"

"I play bass too"

"Really that's so cool"

"So what's your favorite song that we did" he said conceitedly

"None" she said slyly

"WHAT?!" he said looking shocked

"Your music isn't really my style"She lied she loved them and all their music

"Like I care"He scoffed

"I know you do or you wouldn't have asked"she said confidently then changed the subject "So Yura is your girlfriend"

"Yea unfortunately"

"What da ya mean?"

"I am not really into her anymore but I've been tryin' to break up with her for months"

She laughed and kissed him and he pulled her into an embrace until he broke it off and she looked at the floor as if she was ashamed, he prodded her chin upwards until their eyes locked

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I should have never kissed you"

"It was okay when we were in preschool"

"What?"

"You don't remember me, Do you?"

"Koga...from Ookami Elementary School"

"Yup the one and only... so you going honor your promise"

"No"

"What?!"

"No now I don't have time to talk about that now let's just get there"

"Aight we almost there Kay"

"Sorry for snapping but I can't be hurt, not again"

"Ayame I didn't know,... okay here we are"

They got inside and didn't talk much to anyone. Sango and Ayame were writing a song together and Koga was supposed to be helping Miroku but he kept staring at Ayame and hardly got anything done.


	2. What does this mean?

**Chapter 2: Let's take our time**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Co.**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already in the recording studio making the music for their song. Kagome and Rin were having some trouble writing their song, because they didn't know the guys at all expect one was totally stubborn and the other was cold-hearted. The girls decided to get to know the guys before they wrote how much they loved them. Inuyasha only had trouble with Sesshomaru arguing with him and Sess. was getting tired of Inuyasha complaining about the music because his lyrics were 'oh so perfect'.

"Guys how 'bout we go to the mall?"Kagome proposed

"Why?"They both asked

"Because I am a play first work later kind of girl"Rin commented

Sess smirked at the girl's optimism but then realized he was showing emotion and quickly removed it from his look. Rin looked at her cellphone and saw the time and looked stunned and frightened about the time, then she went to Kagome.

"We gotta go"Kagome said

"Yea me too, I guess we'll see each other later"Inuyasha said

"Bye Yash"

"Bye fluffy"Rin giggled as she ran downstairs

'Fluffy?'Kagome and Inuyasha thought

'Damn her how does she know about that?'Sess thought

Rin dragged Kagome out of the house and they went to Kagome's car. Sesshomaru saw them pull out the driveway. It caused him to be curious and suspicious because Rin was really worried about being late as if she was going to be hurt for missing something, Kagome was actually looking at her oddly too.

"O-Okay just drop me off at his h-house 'Kay"Rin shuddered

"Are you okay Rin? You sound weird and scared, Is everything okay?"

"Yea I'm great but it's cold outside . . . and, uh here's his house thanks sis, see you later"

Rin got out as soon as Kagome stopped the car. She ran to the house and waved Kagome off, when Kagome was driving away she watched Rin wave and then run into the house.

'Why was she scared? Or maybe she just really misses her boyfriend but she was also blocking me out of her thoughts, what's going on with her?'

Her thought were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone

'_I remember like it was yesterday_

_first kiss and I knew you changed the game_

_you had me exactly where you wanted_

_and I'm on it and I ain't never going let you get away_

_holding hands never made me feel this way_

_so special boy it's your smile _

_we so in love la, la ,la, _

_yeah we so in love la, la, la, _

_yeah we so in love la, la, la, _

_yea you are my baby love, baby love_

_you make the sun come up oh boy _

_you my everything that I could ever dream of _'

She quickly rummaged through her purse and when she found her phone finally she looked at her caller id and it was Bankotsu. She frowned and silenced it and put it in her purse. It scared her because when she heard her ringer she wanted to be Inuyasha. She felt guilty because even thinking about his name she got butterflies in her stomach. She smiled again and pulled out her phone and texted Inuyasha.

'_Whatcha doin Yash?'_

_-Kagz_

She waited for the reply and drove into her garage. Inuyasha was getting dressed after showering then he heard his phone vibrate, he went and saw her name and smiled, then he laughed.

'_Not much just chillin' You?'_

_-Yash_

When she got the text, she was headed into her room. 'Now begins the texting war'

'_Not much jst prtty bored I dropped Rin off her BF's she was actin really weird though so how's the music comin'_

_-Kagz_

'_Gr8 it's really easy to write a love song when it's about you'_

_-Yash_

Inuyasha gasped when he realized he actually wrote that and worse he sent it. When Kagome read it she instantly blushed and wrote back:

'_Really? Yash that's so sweet of you'_

_-Kagz_

'_Nah jst messin'_

_-Yash_

'_Yea I thought so look I gtta go so ill see u l8r'_

_-Kagome _

'Wow I fucked up now she hates me but I do still love Kikyo . . . I think' Inuyasha thought while sitting in his house

'He's such an cute asshole . . . Wait, hold up, time-out, No, no not this time He is not Cute and I hate him I can't wait till this contract is over with'

She finally got inside and saw Ayame and Koga sitting on the couch watching T.V.. And then she saw Miroku and Sango playing video games.

"Hello guys what are you doing?"

"Oh um . . . I don't really know"Koga answered

"Oh we're watching Zemire and Zarroc on the T.V. and guess what?"Ayame Said excitedly

"What!?"

"They are coming here for a concert!!"Ayame Shrieked

"Dudes are you serious?!" Koga and Miroku said in unison

They looked back to see Sango and Miroku listening in.

"Yep . . . So Kagome can we go? Please, please, Please, PLEAZZZ!!"Sango and Ayame begged

"Guy's We have eight tickets." Koga said

Miroku and Koga mischievously smiled at each other

"We really like them and maybe you girls, could come with us?"Miroku said sweetly

The girls pounced on the boys at once thanking them and hugging them then Ayame hugged Koga and ended up kissing him for a while the rest of them stared in shock. Then the broke it off and Ayame blushed red until she was blue and ran upstairs while Koga sat in a daze.

"Wow Koga I want whatever cologne your wearing"

"Shut up Miroku! "Sango said while punching him in the face

"Hello Koga . . . Earth to Koga"Kagome tried waving her hand in front of his face and he didn't even blink. Then he stood up and went upstairs.

"Where's he going?"Asked Sango

"To check on Ayame ...Aww how cute at least she got a nice guy...I got an asshole."

"I got a Pervert"

"I wonder what kinda guy Rin got"Kagome wondered

"She probably got a nice guy too, speaking of Rin where is she?"Sango Asked

"At Suikotsu's house"

"Who's Suikotsu?" Asked a now conscious Miroku

"Rin's boyfriend I don't like him though he's nice but he's giving off a weird aura like he's.. I don't know he just gives me a weird feeling"Sango Said as she shook of the feeling Suikotsu gave her

"Actually now that you bring it up his aura has been really weird lately not demonic but just different"

"Really . . . Well I've heard about schizophrenic demons who at the beginning of their life they look and act as if they were human and their auras at the middle line between human and demon so no one will find out if they are demonic. Then at any time they can go into their full demonic form. Their family and/or friends are usually hurt or at rare times killed because of the acts that they commit while still in demon form."Miroku explained

"So... you mean to tell me that I could've just left my sister at a potential murderer's house"Kagome Shrieked

"No I was just telling you that I've heard cases where the people are like how you just described"

"Miroku . . . Wow I thought you were just a perverted idiot."Sango spoke

"My dear Sango I may have slightly deviant ways but I am definitely not an imbecile and you of all people shouldn't judge people until you get to know them ."He said while standing up and walking to the door.

"Kagome, ask the rest of the girls if they would like to accompany us and if so have Sango call me so I can tell the boys about it and um... tel Koga I went home" With that he left and drove away

"Hey Kagome . . . What do you think he meant by I shouldn't have all people judge a book by its cover?"

"I don't know-"

She was interrupted when the phone began ringing and she reached over to pick it and she answered

"Hello"

"Hi is this Kagome?"

"Yea who is this?"

"Hi Kagome I'm Zemire-" She tried to say then Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs into the phone

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!...Sango I'm on the phone with Zemire" Then she heard another scream

"Hello uh . . . Kagome?"

"Hi!"

"Hi I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Yea of course"

"Actually it's more of a big favor or um...request"

"Yea anything for you"

"I was uh wondering if maybe..Um youcouldperformwithmeatmyshowthisweekwiththebandofbrothers"

she said in one large breath

"Are you serious? You're asking me if I could perform with you...Am I being punk'd?"

"No but can you?"

"Oh my god of course I will this is so cool yes, yes , yes wait did you say with 'The Band of Brothers' "

"Great I'll tell Zarroc and we'll see you tomorrow? And yes have you met them Zarroc likes them so he's going ask them"

"Yea and Thank you so much"

"No really thank you"

Then they said goodbye and hung up as soon as she hung up the phone Zemire

went into the back room

"Zarroc...I need to talk to you"

"What?"he hissed

"I found the band"

"Yea for you and you needed to tell me why?"

"Because this concert is for both of us ya know?"

"Actually no it's not I'm not coming I'm going go be a cold-hearted perverted cocky ass jerk at my skanky-ass lying ex-girlfriend's aight!!"He spoke loudly then ran out the door, she ran after him but he was already in his car

"ZARROC WAIT PLEASE!!"

He sped away from her nearly hitting her with his car. She stood in the driveway sobbing then pulled out her phone

'_Zarroc pleaz I'm so srry I Love U'_

_-Zemire_

He read the message and then wrote

'_Of course you do bitch like I believe a word that comes out of ur mouth'_

_-Zarroc_

Then before he could receive another message from her he threw his phone out of his car and drove to a hotel. As Zemire read the text she ran back inside and threw herself on the couch and cried.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Back with the girls()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So whatdidshesay?!"Ayame said sitting next to Koga

"You won't believe me"

"What?!"Sango shrieked

"She asked us to..."

"She asked us to what?!"Ayame and Sango said in unison

"She asked us to perform with her!!"Kagome exclaimed

"Really that's great"Koga clapped

"She wants you guys to perform too!"

"Wow"Koga said with excitement

Kagome looked over at the girls who just sat staring at Kagome with shock their mouths open and their eyes wide, actually it was very creepy.

"Are you guys okay?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"was all they heard and then Koga stood up

"Well since I'm not going hear for the next week I'm goin' home"

"Au revoir Koga"Ayame said

"Arrivederci Ayame"He winked as he left then she watched as he rode away

"Sooo . . . What happened?"Sango enquired with suspense

"Yea you gotta give us every detail"Kagome interrogated

"Nothing...really nothing he just told me to come back down...and um where is Rin?"

"At Suikotsu's"Kagome replied

"Really I'll go pick her up and then wearegoingtogetabitetoeat."With that Ayame ran out the door

"Okay. . . maybe it's just me but that...was really strange"Sango said leerily

"Yeah it was something's not right . . . But anyway we are going to perform with Zemire!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Boys/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Inuyasha, you should learn to control your emotions"

"What!?"

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Maybe...why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Just saying, What about Kinky-ho?"

"It's Kikyo and again why do you care?"

"I don't but you should"

With that he walked outside and motioned for Inuyasha to come. Inuyasha growled then went he got into the car with Sess.

"What?!"

"Are you going to breakup with her now or later Little brother ?"

"What?"

"Kikyo is going to breakup with you, and she slept with her manager...um what's his name? Naraku."

"Huh!...How do you know?"

"I have my resources"

"Well stay outta my business I gotta see her soon and I'll ask and I prove you wrong Bastard."

"I'm just trying to save you some grief with the stupid mortal"

--Sesshomaru--

"Shut up asshole"Inuyasha got outta the car and into the garage and jumped onto his motorcycle and drove off, Sess saw and snickered, then lowered his head, and shook it slowly and drove to Kagura's house.

"Well how do I tell her this?...um"

His phone began ringing "Yes This is Sesshomaru" he said cruelly

"Hello Sesshomaru Takahashi I'm Zarroc Rior" Zarroc said with the same tone

"I've heard of you. Can I help you?" he said still in monotone

"Yes you're in the Daredevils Am I correct? I was wondering if you are busy next week"

"I might be, Why?"

"My associate and I have a concert coming up this next week and I realize that it is short notice but do you think you could you perform with me?"

"I'll have to talk to my colleagues but I think we can, but enough of those matters...Hey Z what's up"

"Not much Sess just...just ah fuck"

"What?"

"Dis girl Zemire ...I think I...love her"

"Whoa... the cold-hearted Zarroc fell in love"He said mo

"I don't think she feels the same...god women are so confusing they irritate the hell outta me"

"I completely understand you I gotta go breakup up with Kagura"

"Why?"

"She's not the same girl I first met and well... um I think I might love her"

"Who? Kagura?"

"..."

"Sesshomaru ...Who?"

"Rin Higurashi"

"Whoa . . .didn't you just meet her today?"

"Yea and well about 11 years ago"

"Wow... she's _that _girl"

"Yea...but I didn't even fall in Kagura this fast"

"Yea dis girl Zemire I was talkin' bout. I was setup with her by my agent he said it was for publicity...okay we were supposed to pretend to see each other and my dumbass ends up fallin' in love"

"..." Sess smirked in his car while thinking about Rin

"You're smirking at me huh?...because the great Sesshomaru would never laugh right"

"Of course not Zarroc"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever say what you want but what are you going do about fallin' in love with a human you know Inuyasha never gonna let you live that down"

"She's not a human..."

"What is she?"

"...a miko"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"What?!"

"..."

"If you don't say something I'm going to kill you"He said gravely

"Dammit every time I try to forget about her she always pops into my head fuckin bitch"

"Well why aren't you with her?"

"Because she...said sum things that pissed me off..Argh fuckin bitch damn her"

"What did she say? I known you all my life nothing has gotten you pissed like this before"

"She called me a cold-hearted, perverted, cocky-ass, jerk that could never love because I didn't have a heart and that's why my parents hate me"

"..."

"Yea"

"Damn"

"Well me and the boys will come over later on this week and talk aight man"

"Yeah thanks Sess well I gotta go"

"Hey Zarroc..."

"Yeah"

"Why do you have a different phone number?"

"Don't ask... see ya later"

"Later"

They both hung up and Sesshomaru smirked again as he thought of why he had a different number. Then he remembered that he was going to go breakup with his girlfriend which for him was almost slightly painful. He really thought Kagura and he would be mates but he swore to himself he would not fall for Rin. He would not be like his half-brother or his Father. He went to Kagura's house and as he stepped out he heard he running up to him. She hopped onto him and he didn't move she looked down at him.

"Kagura we have to talk"

"Yea we do Sesshomaru we have to talk about us...I mean our relationship"He put her down onto the ground

"Really?"

"Yes..Um Sess I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"Really?"

"Look I know it hurts but I've found someone else"

"Really?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Sess I just don't think we were meant to be you're frankly just not good enough for me"

"Really?"He asked allegedly

"Yes...well this is it"

"Yea Kagura . . . One last thing . . ."He said close to schemingly

"Yes"

"I'm going out with Rin Higurashi" He seemingly lied knowing that she hated Rin and he group

"What!?"

He didn't let her finish he already turned and got in his car and while he was driving away...he thought about what he had just told his now Ex.

'Fuck...what the hell am I supposed to do now?'

'Go out with Rin I mean she is fine'

'... What the hell?'

'You know she is'

'She is not'

'She is way hot a lot more sexy than Kagura'

'No'

'Yes'

'I am not having this conversation with myself'

'I win' The voice snickered

'Oh for the mother of god SHUT THE FUCK UP'

He finally got rid of that stupid voice in his head and then thought it did have a point. He was going to do something he had never done in his entire life. He drove home and saw Koga and Miroku just getting home. Already Miroku and Koga were being idiots, he parked in the garage and walked passed the morons.

"Hey Sess what's up"Koga said

"Yeah how's everything with you and Kagura?" Miroku asked

"There is nothing between me and Kagura"

"What?"They both asked

"We're not going out anymore"

"You broke up with her"

"No she broke up with me"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"They both laughed until he had them both off the ground in his grasps

"Is there something funny about this boys?"

They both shook their heads and he released them. He shook his head in annoyance and walked in the house. He saw his father and looked away until he got to his room and saw Izayoi standing in his room putting some of his clothes away.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

"Hey...Izayoi um...are you busy?"

"Not really what's on your mind?"She was surprised he talked to her respectfully

"Um...well it's just that...I uh Zarroc says 'Hi' I talked to him earlier today" He lied

"Well I haven't heard from him in years...hmm well if you see him or talk to him tell him I said 'I'm very proud of him.' Oh and Sess, Could I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"Did you perhaps have Kagura over here today?"

"No why?"

"Someone took out your...um 'fluffy'"

"Dammit Rin!"

"Rin Higurashi ...The girl from The Supernatural Sistas"

"Yes that annoying little wench"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Nothing...well I finished your laundry and um...Oh Kagura just called right before you got home asking if you were seeing this Rin and I told her I didn't know for sure"

"Ahem...well I appreciate it"

"Yes... well Sesshomaru are you mad at your father?" She asked then she knew he wouldn't answer when he looked at the floor then she went downstairs he sat down at his desk and went to his IM

**SweetSango: Friend requests you **

**AdorableAyame: Friend requests you **

**Kutie-Kagome: Friend requests you **

**RavishingRin: Friend requests you **

He looked at it and added them and then got off his computer. Everything he did reminded him of her and he hated it.He shook her from his thoughts he was almost happy that he was thinking about her. It was as if he actually like her but he couldn't he refused to become attached to her . . . Or at least he thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Miroku & Sango()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Miroku was in his room after getting home and arguing with Koga and nearly being killed by Sesshomaru . . . but it was sorta funny. All of that didn't compare to what he was thinking about now. He had made a bet with Sango the new love of his life, as soon as she broke up with her asshole of a boyfriend she would be with him. This was the best week of his life...wait

"Dammit I forgot I gotta breakup with Kanna...great"

He jumped up from his bed and went for the door until he noticed he saw that the girls had friend-requested him on his IM. He quickly added them and then he saw that Sango was online and he wrote to her.

'_Hello Mizz Dashi'_

'Miroku . . . Is that u?' Sango looked at her computer and didn't know who it was at first but then saw his computer screen name and knew who it was ('Lechersget girls'Miroku).

'Yea . . . so how r u?'

'I'm fine how R U?' She thought she would talk to him for a while_ 'I mean no harm done right'_

'Gr8... so do u think you r goin' cum wit us 2 da concert?'

'Actually we r goin' be performing wit Zemire!'

'Gr8 hang on a sec'

Sesshomaru knocked on his door. Miroku asked what was up and Sesshomaru allowed himself in.

"Hey Roku, We are going be performing with Zarroc he's an old acquaintance of mine and I guess the girls will be there giving a performance with Zemire...well this will be maybe next week alright"

"Sure...I don't really think I have a choice"

"You don't"

"Didn't think so"

With that Sesshomaru left the room probably to tell the rest of the boys. Miroku went back to his computer screen and saw that Sango had logged off but she left him one last message.

'Hey Roku, Wanna play a game . . . Well it's called a hide-and-seek game I am going leave you clues at certain places and you gtta find me better hurry I might get bored and wanna play wit sum1 else. Find ur next clue Rio's Restaurant 456723 W. Redui St. See ya L8r.'

"Hmm she wants to play games sure . . . I'll play with her, she doesn't really seem like the type but whatever"

He got his keys and left, he jumped down the stairs and fled out into the garage and into his car. He drove off toward the restaurant, and he thought about how Sango would look. Him being so perverse only saw her naked in his mind. He finally got to the restaurant and had his car valeted. He tried to conceal his identity by hiding his face and asked the waitress for Sango Dashi, she showed him to a table and asked for his autograph he gave her one and then he looked at the empty table and sighed. He saw a note laying there with a rose next to it and picked it up and read it

'_Hey Miroku, Are ya still with me? Meet me at my house by 8:32pm and hurry I have a big surprise for you oh and to make it more interesting... before you get to the house you have to buy me A..dozen red roses and a single white rose_

_Thanks, Sango_

Miroku looked at his watch and it read 8:02pm. He dashed to his car and quickly to the nearest florist. Unfortunately they were closed and he had thirty minutes until he had to meet Sango for his big surprise. While he ran back to his car, the girl closing up the shop knew him and invited him in. He asked her quickly for roses.

"Well actually we only have our last dozen roses but no white roses' sorry sir"

"Dammit...well I'll take the red roses"

"Okay...it's on the house if I can get an autograph"

He nodded and signed a small autograph for her, took the roses and left. He looked down at his wrist and it was 8:24pm. He thought he would never make it and then he knew exactly where he would get the white rose. He got into his car and went home and ran to the backyard and quickly stole one of Izayoi's roses. He raced to his car and flew out of the driveway to Sango's. He looked at his watch and it read 8:31pm he knocked on the door, flowers in his hand. Sango answered the door staring down at her watch, then she looked up at him smiling.

"Well you made it congratulations. Do you want to see what you won?"

"Absolutely!" He gave her his beautiful smile, she blushed and she motioned him to come in. He went inside and he noticed they were supposedly alone.

"All right, here it is."She went up to him and patted him on the back and backed away.

"Well aren't you going to give me my prize?"

"I just did"

"What?...So I just ran around the city stole from my mo- . . . I mean Izayoi and you just gave me a pat on the back as a prize." He said slightly calm his eyes twitching

"Yes" She snickered then burst out laughing and ran up to her room. Miroku ran after her quickly, he watched as she jumped onto her bed laughing.

"Well since I'm here...We have some business to attend to"

"Oh right the music"

"We can make music too."He smiled mischievously and she looked up at him shocked as she realized what he meant. She threw a pillow at him and he dodged it quickly.

"Miroku, I can't believe you're so twisted, hey Miroku do you think of Izayoi as you're-"

"Mom..."He finished for her...he smiled crookedly and flashed her his movie-star smile, her heart skipped a beat as he did this.

"Yea...you don't have to answer-"

"If I don't want to...well actually I do feel as though she's my mom"

"That's so sweet...Well did you here about the concert with Zemire and Zarroc?"

"Yes I did...lemme guess you are goin' to be performing with Zemire"

"Yeah...and you are going to watch"

"No"

"Why not?"She asked stunned

"Because I will be giving a performance with you"

"What?!...oh my gosh that's so...wait we are going to be singin' together?" She frowned

"Yep...what's wrong? I am I not good enough for you" He asked sarcastically

"..."She stared down at the floor and didn't answer

"What? You really think I'm not good enough for you" He asked seriously

"No it's just that...well the concert is next week and well-"

"You don't know how our voices will harmonize."

"Yeah...and the whole finishing my sentences is really getting old fast"

"I know why do you think I'm doing it" He laughed

"Haha...no"she mocked pretending to laugh at his joke.

"Well I'll show you that our voices will harmonize with each other"

"Wait...how-"He pulled her hand before she could finish and knowing Miroku his hand mysteriously found it's way to her behind and he got a slap to the face in return

"MIROKU!!"

"Well can't blame a brother for tryin' right? "He said recouping from the hit

"Wrong! Next time you touch my ass I'm going to rip your arm off!!"

"...well then ahem...anyway I wrote something for you...because I sorta knew that you were goin' have doubts"He said as he handed her a piece of paper

'_Miroku- __lately I've been thinkin'_

'_bout the things that we've been through_

_and I don't know if I'd be here if not for you_

_I had to take a little time to try to work things out_

_you should know that I had never meant to let you down_

_Both-__Cause I, I want to tell you that I'm sorry _

_and I-I _

_even when I'm not givin' enough_

_and I'm taking to much_

_you're still there for me_

_even when I got nothing at all _

_and I'm ready to fall _

_you're still there for me_

_there for me_

_there for me_

_there for me_

_even when I can't be there for you _

_Miroku- you're always there for me_

_Sango-Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand (it's okay)_

_Even when I'm lost you show me who I really am _

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride (oh ho)_

_But because of you I learned to lose my selfish pride_

_Both-__Cause I, I want to tell you that I'm sorry _

_and I-I _

_even when I'm not givin' enough_

_and I'm taking to much _

_you're still there for me_

_even when I got nothing at all _

_and I'm ready to fall _

_you're still there for me_

_there for me_

_there for me_

_there for me_

_even when I can't be there for you _

_Miroku- Oh you're always there for me...yeah_

_oh I know it's love ohh oh, oh_

_it must be love_

_Sango- oh oh oh_

_Both- it's gotta be real love, real love_

_Both-__Cause I, I want to tell you that I'm sorry _

_and I-I _

_even when I'm not givin' enough_

_and I'm taking to much _

_you're still there for me_

_even when I got nothing at all _

_and I'm ready to fall _

_you're still there for me_

_there for me_

_there for me_

_there for me_

_even when I can't be there for you _

_Miroku- When I can't be there_

_Sango- OO even when I can't be there for you_

_Both- You're always there... for me'_

"Whoa...Miroku that's amazing...I can't believe _you_...wrote this it's great"

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that I can be serious?"He said pitifully

"Well actually yeah it is...,is that bad?"she asked nervously

"...ha no it's cool all we gotta do is just sing a couple songs together and then never see each other again, well I gotta go thanks for the prank and we'll rehearse whenever your _majesty _finds it fit for you to _bless me with your presence_ aight until I'm good enough to sing with you I'll make sure that I forget you **exist!**"He said pissed off then rushed down the stairs and then slammed the door on the way out. She stood there feeling so guilty she sulked back to her room.

'I can't believe he took it so bad...I can't believe I'm such a bitch to him...maybe I can make it up to him' She thought to herself as she laid on her bed and let her eyelids slide over her eyes and drifted into a vivid slumber. The only thing she dreamed about was how she would love to be with Miroku, for her that was a nightmare. She woke to a hand covering her mouth it was...

?? Rin ??

Rin and Suikotsu were hanging out and she was waiting anxiously for Ayame to arrive, But Ayame was always bad with Directions.

"Hey Rin . . . so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Suikotsu, we have to talk about our relationship"

"What about our relationship? It's fine as far as I'm concerned"

"Well I don't think it's working between us and maybe we should take a break-" before she could finish she was interrupted by a strong force hitting her face...

"You really think that you're going to breakup with me...bitch you really must be pretty stupid"

"Su-iko-tsu you promised that you would never hit me again" She gasped softly touching The new bruise forming on her right cheek.

"Well guess what I can do whatever I want to you because your small and I'm big and I'm also a demon and you're just a pathetic human . . . haha shocking huh"He said as he transformed, his fingers turned to steel blades, his face and hair changes drastically green stripes formed on his face and his hair stood, as black as night, in spikes as sharp as knifes. His features changed drastically and he smiled crookedly at the scared girl in the corner trembling. He slowly walked up to her and picked her up by her hair and slammed her against the wall, he put his face next to hers and smelled her scent. Then began to slap her and then he saw how afraid she was and it aroused him. So he began to rip her clothes and then...

Ayame

Ayame was driving to Suikotsu's to go pick up Rin. But as always she got lost, then she passed by the house already three times. She was looking so closely at the houses she didn't see what she was doing and nearly crashed into a nearby motorcycle on the street, The bike swerved onto the road and crashed near the rocks. She got out of her and ran to the cursing cyclist.

"What the hell is your problem ya stupid ass don't ya know how to drive you bulbous moronic punk-ass?" He said as he inspected the scrape on his car, Ayame already knew who the driver was by his choice of words and his voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry Koga I didn't mean to I wasn't payin'-"

"AYAME?!" He turned around in a blur

"Yeah...it's me um well I'll pay for the damages...you drive a motorcycle?"

"Not just any motorcycle the fastest motorcycle ever made...because I made it" He said proudly

"Oh of course...maybe we should get out of the road and get something to eat" She giggled coquettishly

"I knew you'd come around... Ya-ya"

"Shut up wolf boy" He said as they stepped away from the middle of the road

"Hey... be nice to the prince"

"Ha of what being the biggest pain in the ass?"

"Ha ha...no of all things great"

'Conceited much?' Ayame thought and giggled

"Hey Ya-ya come with me to eat"

"Now...I gotta-"She attempted to say until she caught sight of his electric-blue ellipses in front of her, His hands trailed up into her ruby-red hair and he r fiddled with it waiting for an answer.

"You gotta what now?"

"I- uh nothing important"She lied locking the gaze of Emerald and Aquamarine. Until he pulled away

"Well than follow me" He said as he slid onto his bike

"Ok"She said as she got into her car and drove behind the demon. They drove for a while until they were in a deep forest filled with beautiful trees. He stopped and got off his bike and waited, leaning his motorcycle, she parked her car he was inspecting it, she got out and gave him a questioning look.

"What you don't like my car?"

"Hmm...what is it a Dauer?"

"Yeah I don't really know what kind but it's fast"She laughed at her little knowledge of cars

"Haha...come here"He reached out his hand and she stared at it, not moving.

"I won't bite you...unless you want me to"he whispered he shook his hand waiting for her to come to him, again she didn't change position.

"I don't want to hold your hand"She said coldly, he was startled by her tone and his lowered his hand to his side. He stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

"Don't do that Koga"she warned threateningly, he stepped closer to her and she didn't take a step backwards but took a fighting stance

"Koga. Stop doing that I don't want to be that close to you. Now stop or I'll leave" She snapped frigidly

He turned away from her, his back facing her. She felt guilty but she didn't want to get too close to him because she loved him.

"I'm sorry Ayame...you can leave I don't want you here if you don't want to be here...now leave or you will have reason to threaten me" He growled menacingly cruel

"Koga I-"

"Shut up bitch I don't want to hear you dumb excuses if you don't want to be close to me then get the hell away from me and I mean now"he said in the same tone as before, this time he walked away into the forest, She stood there.

"Koga! Oww...help!!...Koga help me!! Ahhh" She yelled as she couldn't see his figure anymore, then in seconds he was in front of her.

"What's wrong?!"He said with a worried voice

"You left me"

"Why'd you say 'help' an 'oww'?"

"Because it hurt that you left and I needed your help because I want you here"

"... like hell you did"

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he was so surprised but he kissed her back and she didn't break away. He licked her bottom lip asking for entry, she answered by letting him in and they searched each other's mouths. He put his hand in her hair and tousled with it and she slid her hands from his neck to his face. He walked forward not breaking the kiss, until she was against a tree. They continued their tongue wrestling until they remember a little thing called oxygen and broke it off to catch their breath. They looked at each other and started laughing, He pulled her back to his embrace and she held with his hands around her waist and her hands around his neck.

"Ayame...why did you kiss me?" He said remembering what she said in the room

Flashback

_He went into her room, and saw her lying on the bed, her face in the pillow. He walked over to her and sat down next to her._

"_Ayame, what are you doing?"_

"_Hiding from you actually"She mumbled against the pillow_

"_Why?...Because you kissed me...well you're a good kisser if it helps"_

"_Koga, don't say that we both are seeing other people that's twice I kissed you...you didn't make the first move so I cheated on Omari I feel so guilty because it felt right to kiss you Koga and I don't want to feel like that about you"_

"_So you like me but you don't want to like me is that right?"_

"_Yes I kissed you when I shouldn't have and I'm sorry if I lead you on even though you probably have random girls coming up to you all the time kissing you huh?"_

"_You're not just any random girl and if you want I'll pretend like it never happened okay no one will know alright"_

"_Except everyone downstairs"_

"_I won't let then say anything"_

"_Thanks Koga" _

End flashback

"Yeah...well it looks like I look like a complete hoe now so I'm going to go home and scream at myself for being so stupid"She said faking her happiness while she tried to walk away and he pulled her back and kissed her again and then stopped.

"Please don't ever say that again...you are not a hoe and you're not stupid either"

"What does this mean Koga?"

"Ayame,... actually I really don't know"


	3. Breakups, Broken hearts and Bruises

**Chapter III: Breakups, Broken hearts and Bruises**

_A/N: Okay I know I am really dumb with my chapters and I don't really know if I should keep going. I need more reviews even flames are good. _

**Well who should get together first?**

_**A. Koga W/Ayame**_

_**B. Miroku & Sango **_

_**C. Inuyasha+Kagome **_

_**D. Sesshomaru and Rin **_

_Critique and tell me who you think should get together first and if you think Koga & Ayame are together . . . they're not, they're 'friends with benefits' and um I already have my songs for the fanfic but thank you to my reviewers and readers who gave mi songz oh and quick thing_

_**!I am changing that Kagome's Ex is Bankotsu, she is single so is Sango, her Ex is Damien from the 'Band of Brothers'!**_

Chapter Three-Breakups, Broken hearts and Bruises

Kagome sat on the couch thinking about her song she had to write for her and Inuyasha to sing together. She was tryin to stop thinking about him.

"Why do I care about him? With his arrogant, overconfident, perfect golden eyes, and the cutest little doggie ears, not to mention his amazingly hot body . . . he is perfect and he's such a jerk at the same time and no matter how much I try, I'll love him . . . maybe not love but he's definitely on my mind all the time . . . I feel like I'm walking in some dangerous territory caring for this boy . . . but it's such a rush. He's my exact opposite, then why am I so attracted to him?"

"Hmm Kagome who exactly are you so attracted to?"Her mother asked nicely

"Uh... mom, I didn't see you there when did you get home?"

"A minute ago, around 'Arrogant, overconfident, perfect golden eyes' from then on. So who has these golden eyes and cute little doggie ears with an amazingly hot body"

"MOM! Nobody I just . . . ugh Inuyasha Takahashi the idiot from 'The daredevils'"

"Kagome, He's cute but be careful...where are the girls?"

"I don't know I'll check, they all left, but Sango's here" Kagome pulled out her phone and texted Ayame

"Sango!"

'_Ya-ya wher R U? Mom's home'_

Ayame and Koga were in the forest talking about eachother when her phone vibrated. She quickly reached for and read the message. 'Shit it's 10:32pm, what the hell? I Gotta get home . . . Oh my God Rin!'

'_Kagome . . . Rin's in trouble, go to Inuyasha's house and Get the boys and go to Suikotsu's. He's been abusing her for the past few weeks and he probably is now, but just hurry I'll explain l8R hurry Kags he's a DEMON!'_

Kagome read the message and couldn't believe it. She ran out the house and immediately drove to the boy's house and ran to the door, knocked quickly. Sesshomaru answered

"What?"He said as he saw her scared expression

"Rin's in trouble, her boyfriend's abusing her, you have to help me, Hurry!"She said in one quick breath but he caught it and ran to her car with her. She sped to Suikotsu's house and parked in front of the house and tried to read Rin's mind, but she couldn't, Rin was unconscious.

"Hurry she's knocked out"

Sesshomaru ran to the door and pounded on it quickly after thirty seconds, he heard a slap and someone curse from inside and broke down the door. Kagome ran inside to see Suikotsu over Rin's small bruised body. Sesshomaru growled and ran at inhuman speed to throw him against the wall, he held him up against the wall, while Kagome ran to her sister.

"Sesshomaru, we don't have time, we have to get her to a hospital!"She cried out to her, Sess already had Rin in his arms and ran out the door. Kagome started the car and pulled out and raced to the nearest hospital. Sess tried to keep Rin awake.

"Rin, Rin get up, Wake up Rin"

"...um"

"Good . . . rush Kagome before she blacks out again"

"Ugh...help...me"

"Rin, it's okay we're here you're going be okay"Kagome tried to soothe her sister

"Kagome, she's going to be all-right"Sesshomaru attempted to calm the worried sister

They got to the hospital and rushed Rin inside. The doctor's took her in at once, but Kagome or Sesshomaru couldn't go any further. Kagome paced the waiting room, Sesshomaru stood in the corner worrying as well, but didn't want anyone to see. She called her mother, Sango and Ayame they showed up in minutes with Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. The doctor came out, Kagome read his mind and fell to her knees.

"Ma'am" He said to Mrs.Higurashi "Your daughter is in a coma, she has severe injuries to her ribs, arms, legs, face and brain...there is a chance she could go brain dead...But I saw that she is a Miko they can be healed by other Mikos like your daughter, but with trauma this extensive though you'll need two or three Mikos"

"Who? ... Who else?"Ayame asked no one in particular

"Zemire...she's a Miko, she's in town. Call her, tell to get down here it's the only thing we got"Sango advised

Kagome took out her phone and dialed Zemire's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Zemire it's Kagome, Rin, my sister is hurt really bad, I need you to come to the hospital to help me heal her...I know we just met bu-"

"I'm coming"She said as she hung up. Kagome and the others went to Rin's room, and Kagome tried to heal her by herself only making little progress. There was a knock at the door, the nurse came in smiling

"You have a visitor... Zemire Rieza"

"Bring her in"Mrs.Higurashi demanded

Zemire rushed into the room with bronze skin glistening off the UV lights, her dark-brown curly hair down flowing behind her, her dark blood red orbs locked on Kagome, Sango and Ayame

"Oh my god...what happened?"She said as she looked at Rin

"I'll tell you later now we have to help her" Kagome said as she stood over Rin

"Take my hand Kagome" Zemire said as she held out her hand, Kagome took it instinctively

"You may want to ask the others to leave...I am not a pretty sight using this much power"

She looked back at everyone, they all shook their head that they weren't leaving.

Kagome flared up her light pink aura surrounding her, her hair flew up around her face, her eyes glowed a light pink color, Her hands started to glow. Zemire flared up after her, a dark red aura framing her, Her hands radiated a blood red, She looked up at Kagome with her eyes completely black there was no red in her eyes anywhere, Kagome looked scared and gasped.

"It's okay I'm a demon/miko hybrid . . . don't be scared . . . it is still me"She soothed Kagome her voice was slightly distorted, like a flowing river.

"Could you ask the tall guy to stop glaring at me? I can't concentrate."

Kagome turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

'Stop scaring her, she's helping Rin' Kagome discouraged

"Fine" He growled

'You have telepathy too..good try not to talk...only use your thoughts' Zemire came into Kagome's mind, She nodded. Rin's body began to shake and squirm, Kagome looked at Zemire, she was mumbling words in a different language

'What's happening?'

'She's healing it's okay this is good...if she stops that's bad'

'Okay...how do you know so much?'

'I died once and Zarroc revived me...he's a Demon/miko hybrid too'

'You died?, the rumor was true, oh my god! How?'

'I'll tell you later we need more power...think about Rin right now'

Rin's body began to shake more and light up a pure blinding white light.

'Calm down...tell the tall guy to call Zarroc Cortez...something's wrong'

'Not with Rin...me' Kagome looked at her eyes they were flashing from completely Black to entirely blood-red and her hands were shaking.

'Kagome let go of me...call Zarroc I can handle it for a little on my own'

'Okay . . . what's wrong?, Are you okay?' She said as she let go of her hands, Rin moaned and her eyes fluttered but Zemire didn't take her hands off ... it looked like she was trying to, she was still muttering unintelligible words.

"Sesshomaru call Zarroc Cortez hurry"

He dialed quickly

"Sup'"

"Hey Z, Zemire's in here at the hospital-"

"What? What's Wrong?"

"No she's fine I think but she's healing a girl and something's wrong"

"Dammit Bitch"He sais as he disconnected

"He's coming" He told Kagome They were all looking at Zemire but she wasn't near Rin, who was slightly awake now but she was staring at Zemire in the corner, thrashing around the room . . . emitting an immense aura . . . she was losing control of her power.

"Damn that doesn't sound good" Inuyasha held his ears as Zemire let of a painful scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They ran and tried to get close to her but her aura, burned Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayame and Koga. Sango and Kagome tried to hold on to her as Miroku brought a steel bed with restraints. Kagome tried to get her on but she kept screaming out in anguish

"Kagome . . . she reversed the healing and took in the pain of everyone in the hospital" Rin cried out to her sister

"How?"

"Because she's a goddamn stupid bitch, I told her not to" Zarroc said as her rushed over to Zemire He Had black hair braided in corn-rows down his back, and Titanium-silver eyes, he had bronze skin just like her, then he wrapped his arms around her as it burned his arms he winced and begun to give off a silver aura.

"Azerath . . . minima . . . sut darlek imotep anak Zu anak su namun" He whispered in her ear as she fell on him. Her eyes had closed but they were bleeding, so were her mouth, nose and ears. Her body was bruising from green to blueish- purple.

"Godammit Bitch . . . get me a towel and Sesshomaru I need a suppressant shot maybe two"

Sesshomaru nodded, Rin walked over to Zemire and touched her head

"Thank you...but next time try not to kill yourself"

"RIN!"Everyone screamed and hugged her

"Guys I'm fine we can talk about me later, let's focus on the girl who saved me"

"I helped"Kagome added playfully, Rin slapped her jokingly

Sesshomaru came back and Zarroc lifted her and pulled up her shirt, Sess injected her in her spinal cord. She didn't move, Zarroc looked up at Sess

"Once more"

"You'll overdose her"

"She's dying...again...Do it Sess please?"

Sess sighed then injected her again, She still didn't move but she moaned. Zarroc turned her around as she opened her eyes, he finally exhaled. Zemire looked at everyone around her

"I told you, you should leave"Zemire whispered, Zarroc slapped her upside the head softly

"Oww...what was that for?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"But she was going to die...I couldn't let her just die"

"Oh so you'd give your life to save some stranger?"

"Yes"

He sighed then held her, she winced

"Zemire, you're crying" He said as he wiped her eyes, which was odd that he said that because her tears looked like blood

"I know, It hurts so bad" She looked around "Rin, is she okay?"

"Yeah I'm great"She said as smiled at Zemire without a bruise or scrape but one busted lip

"Huh?"

"Thank you so much"Mrs. Higurashi said

Zemire tried to stand but she stumbled and Zarroc caught her

"Aww what a cute couple?" The girls said in Awe

"Shut up" Zarroc snapped

"What? Don't you like public displays of affection?"Kagome asked sarcastically

"Yeah when you get so defensive it's like you're not even going out"Sango remarked

"We're not" The both said simultaneously as she walked away from Zarroc and over to the girls

"Don't trip . . . bitch"

"Asshole"

"Haha"

"Hey Guys, come here for a sec"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga and Sess all went outside the room.

"Who did this?"Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru

"Suikotsu" He hissed through clenched teeth

The girls sprang out of the room and ran into the guys. They all had tears in their eyes and they were filled with worry.

"What's wrong?"Koga asked

"Nothing"They all answered and ran towards the elevator. The guys looked at each other then at the girls. They walked towards them, Zemire needed help from the girls to stand.

"Mimi, Let's go, you're hurt"

"I can't I have to-... Roc, isn't that Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Omari, Damien and _Xavier_?"

"WHAT!?"The Girls all yelled

"I just broke up with Bankotsu today!"

"Me too I just broke up with Omari"

"What? So did I me and Damien aren't going out anymore either"

"WHAT?! Suikotsu's here!!"


	4. Why Did You Do It?

**Chapter Four: Why Did You Do It?**

_Zemire: Hey Guys I know you hate me but I just have a lot of other stuff going on now but the chapter is Super Long 'Kay Okay and I changed a few things I noticed I put that Rin and Ayame are leaving the hospital now but _

_Zemire, Rin and Ayame had all been in the hospital for two weeks when they were released that's when the boys showed up_

"What the hell is he doin' here?" Kagome gasped as they all looked down at the exit of the hospital near an old deserted hallway, where the boys waiting downstairs

"I don't know but you should go, you won't wanna see this" Inuyasha snarled

"No! Sess you're not going leave me right?" Rin grabbed his arm

"Ugh...Rin he's right you should go"

"So . . . are we going beat his ass now or later?" Zarroc directed the question toward Sesshomaru

"Oh....I say now, that bastards goin' pay" Koga threatened

"It's up to you Sess you saw what he did and Omari hits Ayame … so I think we should go now"

"Right now" He said more icily than usual, then he turned to the girls,

"Kagome we gotta go we'll be right back...or we'll be in jail bye Rin"

"Wait Sess don't-...aw screw it" Rin was going to stop him but was too tired

The boys downstairs and stood in front of their new enemies and Suikotsu stepped forward

"I thought you'd never come, how's my baby?" He snickered, then behind him came Bankotsu, Omari, and Damien_ (sorry if I confused you in my other chaps but Damien is Sango's boyfriend and Omari is Ayame's) _and a tall muscular dark man_._

"Hey Zarroc, it looks like I came on a good day...let me guess Zemire had a power freak...well that was me" The tall guy spoke to Zarroc and laughed

"XAVIER! You did what?!"

"Hey look it's the half-breed who's been hangin' wit my Girl and That's not cool" Bankotsu smirked at Inuyasha

"Neither is your face but I'm not the one that said it, it was Kagome when we was makin' out in my bed." Inuyasha smirked back while Bankotsu turned really....pissed

"Look it's da wittle Wolfie" Omari laughed "and his perverted pal" Damien finished

"How cute ya'll finish each other's sentences like a good couple should. Really it's like I do with Sango?" Miroku smiled

"You know I never noticed but Ayame is a great kisser . . . did you ever notice that Omari?" Koga teased

"Be careful wolf-shit"

"So you're a low-level demon calling me weak...well that's pretty stupid"

"So how is my baby?...Sesshomaru is she okay? I heard she had another _accident _a couple weeks ago_"_

Sesshomaru growled "So you just goin' let your boys talk shit or you going come over here so we can talk about how great _my _baby's doing?" Sesshomaru said frigidly

Suikotsu walked up to Sesshomaru_, _with his group right behind him.

"And who would that be?" Suikotsu asked coldly as well

"I think you know her um . . . Rin" Suikotsu swung at him as soon as he said her name and Missed. Sesshomaru nodded to the guys to let them know to attack. Suikotsu swung at him with his left arm again and Sesshomaru twisted his arm around and flipped him over his shoulder, then broke it. As he yelled out in pain Sess kicked him in his ribs and he fell back into a pillar. Suikotsu charged at him and Sess kicked him in his head, then grabbed him by his neck and punched him in the face about six times. While Suikotsu was lying on the tile, Sess kicked him over and over and over in the ribs.

"Let me see, you can beat a girl, but you can lay a hit on me." Sesshomaru looked down at the stupid weakling that hit _his Rin_

Suikotsu swung around on the floor tripping Sess, he fell and Suikotsu took the advantage and jumped onto him and punched him the face. Sess laughed at his weak effort to hurt him, Suikotsu was bleeding from his nose and other various places and he started laughing too. Sesshomaru stood up and slanted his head in a bewildered manner, Suikotsu walked in a circle around Sesshomaru watched him and circled him as well. Suikotsu smiled crookedly at Sesshomaru,

"What?" Sess growled

"I wonder if you will go to her funeral" Suikotsu smiled as he toyed with the knife behind his back_._

Sesshomaru impulsively lunged for Suikotsu, Suikotsu stabbed him as the clashed together then took the opportunity to slash Sesshomaru over and over on his mid-section, and his face. Sesshomaru kicked him off of him, blood dripping down his face and his shoulder held the knife that had stabbed him repeatedly. He pulled it out and threw it at Suikotsu striking him in the leg.

"That's was clever Suikotsu" He clapped sarcastically

"Well it appears to make the great Sesshomaru spill blood" He winced as he pulled the knife out of his leg

"No really I hadn't noticed thanks for telling me" He said wryly

Suikotsu charged at Sesshomaru again, Sess moved out of the way and pushed him into the ground. Suikotsu tried to give Sesshomaru a right hook, Sesshomaru was getting irritated and grabbed his fist and broke it in his hand, then spun around and slashed his chest with his neon acid nails. Suikotsu, this time did not get up. Sesshomaru turned toward the girls and then glared at Suikotsu over his shoulder

"This is not over . . . But if I ever find out that you contacted her . . . well there are worse things in life than death Suikotsu" He said as he walked upstairs to where the girls were hiding

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

"Half-breed, you think you could fight me...well you could but you'd probably get killed so I suggest you go home and stay alive" Bankotsu ran at him throwing a knife the slashed his cheek

"You think a bastard like you could really hit me, much less kill me...wow when Kagome kissed me she said that you never touched her the way I did"

"Argh" Bankotsu said as he charged toward Inuyasha and pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in his blind spot. Inuyasha fell to the ground and then stood and smirked, and raced behind him flipped over to face him, punched him in the face, abdomen, arms, legs and kicked him as well, that was until Bankotsu, sucker punched him right in the family jewels. Then jumped up and kicked him in the face, did a back-flip and kick him from behind and into a tree. Inuyasha groaned and then turned and punched Bankotsu, who then fell on the floor and Inuyasha saw that he was pulling out another obelisk so he ran towards Bankotsu and as Bankotsu tried to hit him but Inuyasha kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Before Inuyasha could deliver the final blow, he felt a hand on his shoulder, It was Sesshomaru.

"Not now"

"B-but"

"Not. Now."

"Ugh...fine" he said as he walked over to the girls

o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o) Koga (o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o|||||o

Koga charged at Omari, who was a bit slow compared to Koga. He dodged the attack and kicked his in the gut twice and then picked him up, Omari punched Koga in the face. Omari laughed and kicked Koga, Koga spun around and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He continued to throw multiple blows to Omari's body. Koga was beyond furious at this point but he knew that Omari had already done some sort of damage to Ayame, Omari came out of nowhere and kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the face. Koga stumbled backwards and sensed that Omari was going to fight dirty. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku stood behind him and Zarroc stood behind Omari and tapped gently on his shoulder, as he turned around he knocked him out.

"Why'd ya do that?" Koga whined

"I don't like guys that hit girls"

"Hm...Zarroc be very careful when you pick your fights" Xavier said as he pulled Miroku

away from Damien and left

"What the hell?"

"Coward"

They all went to the girls, who freaked when they saw how badly the guys were hurt, they went the boy's house.

"You idiots, look you are so lucky our parents just left this morning for a business trip... c'mon" Inuyasha remarked the all went to the boy's house

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sango and Miroku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku, let's go in your room, . . . Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital you might need stitches?"

"I'm fine Sango I should take you home, I have an interview with Sesshomaru in the morning and I don't want to intrude you've had a rough night I wouldn't want to make it worse"

"Roku, please can I please stay here? I made a deal with you" She smirked at him and closed the door behind her

"Huh?...You, Sango Dashi, want to stay?" He nearly laughed

"Well…maybe I-I might" She gazed into his purple orbs and smiled at him quickly then turned away

"I must have amazing charm...huh?" He said pulling her closer then his hand traveled and he placed it on her butt and waited

"What no slap?"

SLAP

"Spoke too soon huh?"

"Shut up" She laughed and pushed him away and again got caught in the purple abysses then snapped out of it

"You're getting blood all over me go take a shower"

"You wanna come in with me?" He put on a twisted smirk and she threw a pillow at him

"No!"

"Fine as you please, make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks"

She watched him as he winked at her then took off his shirt in front of her, now she couldn't lie he was hot, nice body, cute face, he went into the bathroom, and Sango thought about his personality he was also a big risk and she just got out of a bad situation. She looked around his room and saw pictures of him and his parents when he was a kid, then him and the guys, then him and...Kanna that was put down

'Gross...But he's available...wait what the hell? Sango, snap out of it!'

She laid down on bed and then went into the hallway and went into the hallway bathroom, She walked in on Rin, Ayame and Kagome collecting medicines and bandages.

"Hey..."

"Hey"

"I'm sorry I never told you guys about Suikotsu before" Rin whispered

"Me too I should've told you as soon as it happened" Ayame held her head low

"Yes you should've, you were almost killed today" Sango snapped slightly

"I know I'm sorry" They said quietly

"Thank god for Sesshomaru and Koga...or I don't know what would've happened to you...I gotta go fix up Yash kay girls" Kagome smiled and hugged her friends and sister

"Yeah me too" Came all their answers

They all went back, Sango knocked on the door and Miroku told her to come in. He was dressed in dark purple silk sleeping pants, with no shirt and he was wiping the blood coming from his lower abdomen, and was doing it very badly.

"Roku, I didn't know you were hurt that bad" She said walking over to him

"It's Kay it's just a lil' stab wound" He laughed, and then winced

"Lemme see" She said pulling out some antibiotic and massaged it onto his wound then inhaled his fresh scent, it took her a while to open her eyes and exhale then he looked at her questionably.

"What?" He asked curiously

"What nothing it's just . . . why did you fight him?" She said as she dressed his medium sized injury

"Because I care about you and I know that he had been threatening you about your family" He sighed and looked away

"How did you know?"

"I didn't I just guessed...but now that you just answered my suspicion I wish I would've killed him" He seemed passively furious but took a deep breath and smiled at her

===========================Koga and Ayame============================

"God you have a big cut on your forehead . . . are you okay?"

"Are you?" He looked at her seriously as she fixed his small bandage on his forehead and then looked at him and smiled

"Well on the outside I'm okay just a little sore on the inside . . . Koga thank you . . . thank you so much" She cried, he instinctively held onto her as she wept into his chest

"I'm sorry Ayame, he should've never touched you I am so sorry" He stroked her hair

"So you're okay, right?"

"I guess just a little angry . . . Ya-ya why didn't you tell me sooner? Why would you want me to take you to his house?" He growled

"Sorry . . . I was just afraid . . . I knew that he was going be angry that I was going to break up with him"

"You were . . . going to break up with him I mean?"

"Yeah duh . . . weren't you going to break up with Yura?"

"I already did" He said like it was very obvious

"So what does this mean?"

"Well what do you mean?"

"Us, What does this mean?"

"Well it means that you and I like each other a lot. . . so if you want me to say it I will...Ayame will you be my girl?"

"Um . . . corny much? But I guess I will" She said as she leaned to brushed her lips against his, he lifted her onto his bed and deepened the kiss as soon as she opened her lips for his tongue to enter and tussle with her own. He was on top of her small frame and straddled her around her waist suddenly pulled away.

"Wha-"

"You need rest you have a very rough day"

"Are you leaving?"

"I'll be down the hall"

"No! Stay in here" She asked him nicely "Please"

"Ya-ya I don't think that's a good idea"

"You, one of the biggest pimps I know, that has slept with more girls than I know, won't sleep in the same room as me?" She asked irritated now

"The other girls I slept with were just a fuck and you are someone I care too deeply for and will never be that to me"

"I didn't ever say that I wanted to have sex with you...and you're all bloody...go take a shower and then come back and we will _just _talk"

"Whatever" He said as he started to take of his shirt

"Could you change in the bathroom?" Ayame said sarcastically bothered

"Whatever" He smirked and went into the bathroom, she looked around and ran to his dresser when she saw a picture of him and her when they were little

'He still has this...wow' She looked at the picture of them when they were about 8 or 9 in some camp watching the lunar rainbow, she laughed at the purple lily she had in her hair that he had given her that day she kept it until she was 13 and it never wilted or died, it was so cool and weird. She laid on his bed and saw next to his bed there was a notebook. It had songs that he had written. She went outside and saw a bright sliver glimmer from downstairs and looked down from the staircase and Zemire was bent over spitting small amounts of a red substance into a cloth then sat up when Zarroc smelt more blood. Zarroc said something low and quickly but she shook her head…

'Why is she lying to him? She's hurt worse than I thought'

"Hey could you go get Ayame? I need to ask her something"

Zarroc nodded and went upstairs and Ayame ran into Koga's room and saw Koga getting dressed but he was just in his boxers

"Oops" She ran out of the room again quickly and into Zarroc

"Oops Sorry"

"It's 'Kay…Mimi wants to talk to you"

Ayame and Zarroc went downstairs and Zemire narrowed her blood orbs at Zarroc, he lifted his hands in surrender

"What?"

"Go in the car you are bleeding everywhere"

"Whatever"

"Oh sorry Ayame could you tell the girls thank you for me and that I have to leave without saying goodbye I have a lot to prepare for the concert and here's some music that I want the boys to practice" She handed her light blue papers "And here's some I would like the girls to practice. Some songs that we are going to sing at my concert. Well I'll be by around tomorrow if that's good for you" She handed her light pink papers

"Yeah how's like 2:30ish?"

"Perfect…oh and Koga wants to talk to you"

"How do you- Had a vision?"

"Aww you remember and no, it's pretty obvious when he's muttering to himself so much"

"Haha" Ayame laughed and hugged Zemire who tensed and winced then when she came up face with Ayame, smiled

"See you tomorrow take care of yourself"

"Yeah I will"

"I saw you spit up blood Mimi, let Z help you" She pleaded still holding onto Zemire's arm, then let go grudgingly

"Alright Bye" Ayame waved and Zemire waved back and stepped out and when she was outside lightening struck behind her silhouette, it looked creepy and Zemire turned around and smiled then walked to the car and got inside and Zarroc waved and the door closed

"Show-off" Zemire scoffed, they drove off

Ayame laughed and went upstairs and back into Koga's room.

"Hey…" He smirked when she wouldn't look him in the eyes

"Hey…So um what's up?" Koga smirked and she sat next to him and they just talked.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Kagome this is stupid I don't need any-"

"Shut up I want to help you" She wiped away the blood on his cheek, then dipped it into cool water

"…Why?"

"Because you helped me when I needed help…I want to repay you" She put the ice pack next to his eye

"Kags look I did it because I wanted to…you don't have to repay me for something I chose to do"

"But…you didn't just help me…it's ju-"

"What?"

"My baby sister was being beaten by her boyfriend for god knows how long I never knew…I feel like a complete idiot, this is all my fault that my own sister couldn't come to me about something as serious as this"

"Hey…whatever stupid reason she didn't tell you was probably to help you"

"I know but Rin is so small and soft I- when we got there and he was on her, she-she looked so horr-rible and bloody and dead. She didn't even look real, she looked like some doll or some-some sort of just crumpled wounded animal. Suikotsu wasn't human and Rin just laid there not moving not breathing just lifeless. She was nearly dead Yash and if Sesshomaru hadn't pulled him off her…he- he- Suikotsu was going to rape her Yash he was going to rape Rin!" Kagome began crying, Inuyasha was shocked at first but then held her tightly

"I know but he didn't, you got there in time. Rin's okay, she's going to be alright and so are you"

Kagome stopped crying and laughed then looked at him, Brown clashing with Amber, she smiled at him and he smirked at her

"Feh Wench stop crying will ya?"

"Thank you" She mumbled into his chest

"Feh"

"Hey Yash?"

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"Where were you before you got to the hospital?"

"…Finding out what a hoe my is"

JJJJJJJJJJJJRin & SesshomaruJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Rin…"

"No."

"Rin."

"No Sesshomaru please"

"No."

"Please…I want to help you"

"No, you should still be in the hospital you're not any better"

"I was in there for two weeks!"

"No you were in there for 13 ½ days…How did Suikotsu know you were getting out anyway?"

"He…-I don't know what the heck are you askin' me questions for anyways I would think someone like _you_ couldn't care less" She spat at him

"I thought that too…"

"What?"

"Nothing…Look you insolent brat I don't care and don't take my irritation for affection I realize that you are infatuated with me but I will tell you now and not repeat myself you to me are a disgusting, aggravating, insolent fucking child now if you had any sense at all you will never talk to me in a disrespectful manner I won't ever hesitate to snatch your tongue from your vile mouth" He said so coldly she feared him for about .2 milliseconds

"Fine"

"Hn."

"I won't ever speak to you informally again oh great Sesshomaru if you answer me why you fought him?" She wrapped a gauze around a deep wound in his shoulder, and then went to his cheek and wiped away the dried bloodstains on his face since the wound had closed up.

"Excuse me?" He stared at her while she wiped his cheek staring intently at his markings. His godly amber eyes narrowed at her chocolate brown tresses that were staring intently at the floor

"Why did you do it Sesshomaru?" She asked innocently

"You"

She looked up shocked "You...don't know how to just say thank you and get over it" He growled

"Thank you" She scoffed, meeting his glare head on

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance Sess"

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment" He hissed

"You were protecting me and you just couldn't handle that he hit me. Face it you care and I know you do"

"You don't know anything thing bitch"

"Really so why did you?!"

"I don't have to answer to you; I couldn't care less about you"

"Really... I think the big bad doggie is afraid to answer a stupid human girl's question"

"You test my patience wench"

"Ouch fluffy"

"Why would I be afraid of the stupid human girl who didn't have the strength or common sense to stop her boyfriend from nearly raping and beating her to death?

"I see your point" She looked down and stood, and turned away from him

"Or the fact that she called him after he put her in the hospital because he made up some idiotic excuse to why he almost killed her?"

"I get it" Hot tears came to her eyes and her hands fisted at her sides

"Or she was too stupid to tell anyone that she was being abused not even her sister who she had drop her off at the said boyfriend's house?"

"ALRIGHT!!" She screamed and turned to him, while he smirked

"I get the fact that I was an idiot for not telling anyone that I was being beaten to death, and that I told him where I was after he did it but I couldn't tell anyone! Much less my sister! He would've kill her then me and I don't hate my siblings that much to make them suffer for what I've done wrong!"

"So you have no sense of self conservation?"

"..."

"Rin."

"I-I am like any normal person, I wouldn't be so selfish as to make anyone pay for anything I did."

"Then you agreed you have no sense of self conservation?"

"Ok...Hit. Me."

"Excuse me"

"I have no sense of self-conservation and you couldn't care less about my well being so hit. me."

"I understand that humans like you are unintelligent but full-blooded like myself would never dirty his hands with filth like you"

"Fine whatever...but you still didn't answer my question"

"I don't have to" He said as he walked out, he went and took all the boys and left, much to the girls dismay.

The girls all fell asleep in the living room on the floor, snuggled up together tightly, as they woke Kagome and Sango had been tuning the instruments and Rin was in her room, with Ayame and they were writing some lyrics for a new song. Ayame began to hum along and then scribbled down some notes and words. It was pouring outside, but Rin always liked the rain, it gave her inspiration. _'This rain in the background would be great...I got a new song!' _

"I think the perfect guitars for this would be bass and electric" Rin spoke

"They do sound really pretty together" Ayame agreed

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it" Kagome called loudly

"Hmm anyway, maybe bum bum bum bum hmm hmm hm" Ayame hummed

Rin wrote down more notes, Then stood and went to get her orange bass guitar, And Ayame brought out her new purple electric guitar

Ayame began playing, not knowing two figures were watching. Rin bobbed her head to the tune and then started to vocalize

_Rin_

_Let it rain let it rain_

_Let it rain_

Rin sighed and started again, while the figures watching them began to get intrigued with their song

_Ayame_

_From the first day I met ya_

_I notice ya style _

_you had a b-boy swagga_

_not one in the crowd_

_and ya talked like ya knew me_

_kept comin' around_

_and I fell for ya yeah_

Rin grinned at Ayame, who started to blush furiously, then Ayame beamed as Rin began to sing her part

_Rin_

_and as time kept goin' _

_I noticed sum things_

_that our love kept growin'_

_wanted to run away_

_cause the situations in the past_

_none of them really last_

_memories just had a hold of me_

_Both_

_But I had to let go of the pain_

_let love rain down on me (let it rain)_

_cause you helped me open up my eyes_

_show me things that I've never seen(let it rain)_

_cause we can fight and we make up_

_wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm staying with you only( let it rain)_

_cause I need you to show me how well_

_love should really be (let it rain)_

Ayame and Rin smiled brightly at each other while trying not to laugh

_Rin_

_I was that knew where I was going_

_and where I wanted to be_

_sittin' alone all shook up waitin' for my destiny_

_hearin' songs on the radio wishin' that could _

_happen to meee (Oh ho)_

_Ayame_

_Then when you came into the picture_

_I knew quickly that we could build _

_something so strong_

_expect the best for the future_

_forget about what used to be_

_I did ya hear all life long _

_Both_

_But I had to let go of the pain_

_let love rain down on me (On me)_

_cause you helped me open up my eyes_

_show me things that I've never seen(never see)_

_cause we can fight and we make up_

_wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm staying with you only( let it rain)_

_cause I need you to show me how well_

_love should really be (let it rain)_

_Ayame_

_Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch(oh)_

_all day and all night is never too much(oh ho ho)_

_afraid of my feelings and fallin' too deep_

_Rin_

_But everybody said this happens _

_one time or another_

_when you need someone to set your heart free_

_Both_

_But I had to let go of the pain_

_let love rain down on me (let it rain)_

_cause you helped me open up my eyes_

_show me things that I've never seen(let it rain)_

_cause we can fight and we make up_

_wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm staying with you only( let it rain)_

_cause I need you to show me how well_

_love should really be (let it rain)_

_But I had to let go of the pain_

_let love rain down on me (down on me)_

_cause you helped me open up my eyes_

_show me things that I've never seen(never seen)_

_cause we can fight and we make up_

_wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm staying with you only( let it rain)_

_cause I need you to show me how well_

_love should really be (let it rain) _

_Rin_

_oooo ooo oh..._ _let it rain_

_oooo ooo oh... let it rain_

_oooo ooo oh... let it rain_

_oooo ooo oh_... _let it rain_

"Hmm pretty good… I guess" Said a voice coming into the room

"That was really nice" Another voice opinion's coming from behind the door

"AHHH" They jumped at the voice

"Oh!...Hi Koga." She smiled then remember their argument last night and frowned and turned her head

"KOGA Oh My god You scared me, what are you doing here? I mean it is good to see you but, were you listening b'cuz this is just something to past the time oh sorry Hi!" She kissed him on cheek

"Hello Rin, me and Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha, we need to work on the songs" Sess said looking at Rin, his lips curved into a beautiful crooked smirk

"Yeah so do you have a studio in your house?" Koga smirked at Ayame

"Y-yeah just downstairs" The girls answered simultaneously

They walked downstairs where Kagome and Inuyasha were flirting and as were Miroku and Sango.

"Well if you're done can we do some actual business?" Sesshomaru said in very stoic manner

"Fine but...ladies first" Kagome yelled running into the recording studio, they all got into their places with Sango at the drums, Ayame doing bass and Kagome and Rin electric.

"Oh Rin I think for this song you do the main"

"What? why?"

"Good practice"

Rin growled and pulled out her new neon yellow acoustic with orange flowers everywhere in orange. Sango had her dark pink drums, Ayame had lavender bass guitar with lilies in white, Kagome had a blue electric with silver stars.

"Ready 5,4,3,2,1 go"

_Rin  
I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_All  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Ayame   
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_Sango  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_All  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
_

_Rin  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Kagome  
Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Sango  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Ayame__  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
__Ohoh ohoh ohoh_

The boys stood a little shocked. The girls looked and smiled,

"What you didn't think that we were all sappy love songs huh?" Sango laughed

"Where did this come from? It's hot!" Miroku commented

"It's great" Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome

"Rin did really good on the main guitar for it being the first time" Kagome smiled at her little sister

"Well it was just beginners luck" She smiled as she caught Sesshomaru staring at her and blushed and looked away

"Well isn't it the boys turn for them to sing their 'first encounter' song?"

"Well Ayame it is" Sango grinned at the guys

The guys sighed and walked into the studio. Inuyasha gave Kagome a CD of the music the had already recorded. They put on the headphones and each had his individual Mic.

_Koga (Talking)_

_Hey girl _

_what's up _

_I hear what you been goin through _

_yea I know and I know your man _

_ain't been treating you right _

_but ya man ain't me_

_Listen _

_Inuyasha_

_Girl I bet that he be actin' all cocky like _

_like he deserve you and you so lucky to be with him_

_bet he be treatin' you rude always got an attitude _

_like he's the only dude made for you oh_

_but I bet he didn't count on no nigga like me comin' round_

_give you things to think about_

_cuz I know what's up_

_since he ain't tryna step it up _

_don't you think yo should give him up_

_cause he ain't worth ya love_

_Sesshomaru _

_stop trippin' I know you got a man _

_but girl he's slippin' _

_I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in_

_I want you to see just how much ya man ain't me _

_cause he ain't fly _

_he don't even drive_

_cause if you want to sneak out in the middle of the night_

_Baby I'm your guy_

_Ima be since he ain't being all that he can be_

_baby, baby please ya man, ya man ain't me_

_Miroku_

_girl I know that you be wishing _

_he was nothing like, like that playa type _

_and you so lucky to be with him_

_wish that he treated you cool_

_And didn't cheat on you_

_like ya just another girl in his crew_

_but I bet he didn't count on no nigga like me comin' round_

_givin' you things to think about_

_cuz I know what's up yea_

_since he ain't tryna step in up _

_don't you think yo should give him up_

_cause he ain't worth ya love_

_Koga_

_stop trippin' I know you got a man _

_but girl he's slippin' _

_I can see myself gettin' In where I fit in_

_I want you to see just how much ya man ain't me _

_cause he ain't fly _

_he don't even drive_

_cause if you want to sneak out in the middle of the night _

_baby I'm your guy_

_Ima be since he ain't being all that he can be_

_baby, baby please ya man ya man ain't me_

_Sesshomaru_

_Can't you see_

_you and him ain't meant to be together _

_life wit me we'll be better_

_just let him leave _

_you'll be doing yourself a favor _

_girl I'm just tryin save you_

_Inuyasha_

_stop trippin' I know you got a man _

_but girl he's slippin' an ya kno I can see it_

_I can see myself gettin' In where I fit in_

_I want you to see just how much ya man ain't me(Ohh) _

_cause he ain't fly Oh no no no no_

_he don't even drive_

_cause if you want to sneak out in the middle of the night I'm your guy_

_Ima be since he ain't being all that he can be_

_baby, baby please ya man ya man ain't me_

_oh no ya man ain't me no baby oh no(Miroku)_

_oh ya man ain't me baby no he ain't me no(Koga)_

_oh ya man ain't me baby no he ain't me(Sess)_

_(Inuyasha)_

_no he ain't me _

_no he ain't me _

_no he ain't me no_

_All_

_oh ya man ain't me no baby_

_oh ya man ain't me no baby _

"Wow guys that was... amazing you are- that was just wow" Rin Exclaimed trying not to look at Sesshomaru

"Yeah I'm really impressed" Sango admitted

"It was great" Ayame agreed

"That was so cool and beautiful" Kagome smiled

"Yeah who wrote the lyrics?" Rin asked

"Well this song Miroku and Koga wrote"

"Really?"

"Well girls we actually should start on our duets"

"Yeah" Everyone agreed

Miroku & Sango

"That song was beautiful Roku"

"Thanks, we are supposed-" He said roughly but was interrupted when she saw his angry expression

"Is something wrong?"

"No…we have work to do"

"Miroku tell me what's wrong?"

"No Sango leave it alone!"

"Tell me"

"Roku what is it?" She held his shoulders and looked into his violet orbs

"I'm just a little upset about some stuff that happened today but let's forget it" Miroku smiled and she dropped it

"Okay what are we going to write about then Roku?"

"Well…what about people in love I mean I first knew that I had truly fallen in love with you was when I had gotten so mad at you and then I knew I had to go back and ask for your forgiveness"

"You had to sneak into my room and scare the shit out of me to ask for my amnesty"

"Well you were sleeping so softly and I knew if you woke to me sitting next to you staring you would probably scream and slap me"

"So you just decided to cover my mouth and then ask me to forgive you"

"Pretty much"

"What does that have to do with our duet?"

"Well most people only think that someone loves them if they get them material things…and I would still love you if you were the poorest person in the world because I love you because of your personality"

"Roku, you are way too sweet I mean really how are you such a gentleman when you grew up with a bunch of jerks"

"Well actually I did from Izayoi…she told us all to treat women with respect and courtesy…and the other boys do…in a sense"

"So what about Inutashio? What did he teach you?"

"When we were younger he played and taught us games and sports and other athletic stuff…now it just seems that he is a lot more busy"

"Oh I understand my dad was really hard on me for training too"

"Yeah now I barely even see Inutashio"

"Why not?"

"Nothing… He is really busy with a lot of work now since he stopped singing and now he produces"

"Oh I heard isn't he the main person that produces most of your songs?"

"Yeah but anyway do you think that if you really loved some one that you would choose them over money, fame, or power? I mean people nowadays think that if someone loves them they will give them things but I don't know I always thought that if you cared for someone you would love them instead of loving what they had"

"Wow I haven't heard a actually man talk like that since…well I don't know since when, but I see what you're saying I mean, I think that all those material things wouldn't matter if you lost the one person you truly loved but people don't figure that out until they've already lost them"

"Exactly and to be honest Sango I don't want to lose you"

"Miroku…" She said softly before he pressed his lips against hers, as he held her face in-between his hands then pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes with his violet orbs

"Me either" She whispered then he handed her a notebook and they both smiled at each other as she took the notebook from him, then they looked up and caught each other's gazes again, Midnight blue trapping dark hazelnut, Sango blushed and looked away

"Hey Sango Do you view Mrs. Higurashi as your mother?"

"Well yeah I guess but me and her talked b'cuz she didn't want me to be uncomfortable so she told me that she didn't want me to think that she was trying to be my mom and she just wanted to be like a 2nd mom" She remembered looking off into the corner of the room

"Sorry for asking Sango"

"No don't be but are you really interested?" She chuckled slightly

"To be perfectly honest…More than you could ever know" He said seriously

"I'm done with the song...you can look it over an put anything in you want" He tossed a notebook towards her and smiled then left the room

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Kagome and Inuyasha((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Okay wench what are we goin' write a song about?"

"Maybe how everyone thinks that you're a bad influence on me"

"Like who?!"

"My cousin, Kikyo, she say that you do this and that, and how you're always in trouble and how much of a pimp you are"

"So? That bitch would say that"

"Yash, I don't care" She laughed

"You don't?" She noticed that they were leaning toward each other now that they were close she just stared until he put on a smug expression

"Like what ya see?"

"Well Anyway, what are we going to write about?" Kagome pulled away to get back to work

"I don't care"

"Yash, we have work to do?"

"So?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You said you don't care"

"Yeah and?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because... Look it's bad enough that your punk ass Boyfriend is pressing charges on me and Sess but now you want to write a song about how much in love we are"

"Is that a bad thing?" Kagome said defensively

"Like I would ever go out with a bitch like you Kags"

"Who says I would ever go out with a bastard like you?"

"Yeah you would but you already know that don't you" She whispered seductively in his ear

"I dunno...forget it let's just get to work" She said going back into her room then her phone rang and she growled as picked up her phone and answered

"Hello Kagome here"

"Hey baby how ya doin'? You know that you're in trouble right? You have your little hanyou come and fight with me and that was a mistake because I doubt that your mom or your little brother would like it if you were responsible for Rin's death" The cold evil man snickered

"B-Bankotsu?" Kagome trembled and put on the speaker phone

"Yeah it's me you little bitch I'ma get you good I never wanted to hurt you or your family but you forced me to do this and I am going to enjoy every minute of it and if you even think about that poor excuse of a demon Half-breed. You're going to wish you never met him and you'll see my last little trick when your other friend shows up if she can still walk"

"Bankotsu? What the fuck did you just say to her?! If you think that I didn't kill you because I couldn't, you're dead wrong and now you're just pretty much dead I swear Bankotsu if I were you I would get lost pretty quick before I find you"

CLICK

Inuyasha hung up on Bankotsu before he could get a reply. Kagome looked at him with a fearful expression he hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you Kagome, I promise you going to be okay I swear"

"I feel safe with you Yash I know that you will protect me"

"Good because I will, I will forever…"

"Good now I have to go rehearse with Zemire…oh god that's what he meant…what has he done?"

"We don't know what he meant"

"But what if he did do something to her and it's all my fault"

"No it's not Zarroc will protect Mimi at all cost I know him he loves her"

"I knew it" Kagome smiled mischievously

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that" Inuyasha groaned

"Don't say anything Zarroc will kill me"

"Nah, Too late she should be here soon we are going to be singing I think two or three songs with her then one with all of us"

"Great I really care"

"Inuyasha would you quit being such a jerk?!"

"'Don't be a jerk' well Ms. Kagome I am deeply offended" Inuyasha teased

"Ugh…wait Bankotsu is pressing charges?"

"You barely caught that?"

"Well yeah I was fighting with you and it took me a while to understand but anyway is it okay I can't believe that bastard is suing you for fighting for me after his brother sent my sister to the hospital"

"Yeah anyway we should get to work I already have an idea"

"Really you have an idea"

"Yes"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"How bout I write my parts and you write yours and we'll collaborate"

"Kay..." Kagome smiled

||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^|^||^||^||^||^||Koga & Ayame||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^|^||^||^||^||^||

"So we have to be professional and we can't let our personal life affect us professionally"

"Of course not so let's not be professional right now" He said embracing her and kissing her gently

"Ko-ko I mean it…really"

"Mm hm of course Ya-ya" He pushed her onto the bed and kissing her more vigorously

"Seriously Koga we have to finish on of the songs today before I have to rehearse with Mimi"

"Oh fine" He got off her and picked up at notebook and wrote a bunch of words then looked sideways at Ayame as she did the same, then she looked up at him and into his electric blue orbs and she felt that same shiver down her spine that she did every time their gazes caught and Koga felt the same but didn't show the same admiration Ayame was showing it made him feel weird inside, a good weird though.

"So what have you come up with?"

"Oh just some stuff not really love songs more of a song for like how this week has been" She sighed and looked at her song

"Lemme read it"

"No!"

"Why Not?"

"B'cuz it has some painful memories in it and it's stupid forget it"

"Gimme that" He grabbed the notebook from her and began to read the deep lyrics from the young girls heart and growled, then sighed, then growled, then inhaled quickly and scrunched his face up and looked at her

"Ayame it's great up but _'I don't wanna be this woman the second time around'_…Do you think I would ever really hurt you?" He looked really hurt and Ayame hugged him

"I don't know" She cried and he held her tightly and looked into her eyes and wiped her tears and she smiled along with his reassuring smile

"I wouldn't Ayame I swear to god I would never hurt you I would die before I ever hurt you" he told her seriously, this was the first time in a long time Ayame actually trusted someone out of her family since Omari first hit her

"I know…thank you" She whispered and held him tightly

"Okay I have an idea for our love song"

"What is it?"

"Well in the beginning it's-…never mind"

"No, no don't do that, tell me"

"Nah"

"Koga…" Ayame whined and stomped her feet

"You know your not like other girls I've been with"

"Yeah we established that last night"

"Yeah…I mean with you I know it's not like I have to worry about you using me…but the only thing is that, you are a little young and I sorta like Kagome"

"Get. Out."

"What?"

"GET! OUT!"

"Ayame what I meant wa-"

"GET OUT NOW YOU STUPID WOLF!!!"

"Look I just met her and she's cute but remember I asked you out"

"So you can tell me you like my best friend?!"

"I just meant that I wanna be completely honest with you..."

"God Koga...you're just like him..."

"Who?"

"Omari...I was never good enough...Kagome's stronger, smarter....she was always more...more talented, more beautiful, just more better than all of us..."

"Ayame, I didn't-"

"No I've lived in her shadow long enough I've tried of being second best" Ayame smiled and hugged him and gave him her notebook and walked out

|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|Sess & Rin:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|

"So , What types of duets will we be doing on the album?"

"Rin, you can call me Sesshomaru and I was told we were doing, love and reconciliation"

" I would prefer if you addressed me as and we should begin writing lyrics first."

"Rin you are being stubborn and I refuse to be addressed as . I shouldn't have walked out when you asked why I fought Suikotsu." He looked into her eyes and waited She sighed and looked up at him

"Sess I'm sorry too, but you were being a jerk and I've being having a bad day"

"What happened?" He asked emotionlessly

"Nothing let's just get to work"

"Rin I really want to know, what happened?"

"Don't get upset if I tell you"

"I can't promise anything" He smirked at her, She was left breathless because of his smile and looked down

"Suikotsu called me-"Sesshomaru stood up and growled low in his chest, Rin stood up too and touched his chest with her petite hand.

"Sess please don't leave me" She whispered softly she wasn't sure he heard her

"Can't I at least tell you what he said, without me having to worry about you becoming the next potential murder suspect?"

"I can't promise you that . . . but I will try" His lips curved on the side making a beautiful crooked smirk, he looked down at her and laughed slightly then looked at her seriously

"What did he say Rin?" He asked coldly

"He told me that you were lucky and I should watch my back or he would have the pleasure of breaking it" She trembled against his chest, and felt every muscle in his body tense up and he growled loudly then stopped

"I'm going to kill him" He said emotionlessly

"No! I didn't want to tell you...I wasn't going to tell you...I thought that you would fight him again and get hurt again....and I don't you to be far from me for too long"

"Excuse me" He said with slight shock in his voice

"Nothing" She pulled away from him and ran to the door only to be stopped when he was in front of her

"Rin, what did you say?" He raised a thin dark eyebrow at her

"Nothing really" She sputtered

"That wasn't what I heard" He pulled her to him and led her to the bed and picked her up and sat her on the bed next to him, and stared

"I didn't say anything Sess"

"Rin…" He said seriously as he looked into her cinnamon orbs with his piercing golden globes. They leaned closer, Rin put her hand onto face tracing his magenta stripes gently and then he slid his graceful hand up and down her back. Then he gracefully but extremely quickly stood up and went into the corner of her room.

"Sess?...What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that"

"Done what?"

"What I just did"

"Why not?"

"Because Rin…it's wrong, I'm wrong for taking advantage of you Rin."

"What?! How is it wrong?"

"Because Rin... look you and me would never work you are my complete opposite you're nice and I'm cruel, you're short, I'm tall, you're young and I'm old, I am very business forward and you aren't, you are immature and I am very mature and I don't think you understand that" He glared frigidly at her

"I-I can't believe you…well if you think that I am too immature for you I apologize oh great Sesshomaru please forgive me for my great sins of seeing you as anything more that a cold hearted SON OF A-!!!"

"Watch it"

"Shut up Now you get your sorry excuse for a demon out of my house NOW!!"

"Rin."

"NOW!"

He said no more he was almost shocked by Rin's words and left as she requested. He could smell the wet tears forming in her eyes as she watched him go down the stairs, and then he heard her slam her bedroom door. He sighed and waited contemplating on why in the hell was he such a complete ass, He turned around and slid into the room silently, Rin didn't notice because she was too busy staining her pillows with fresh tears. He sighed and sat on her bed.

"Rin…"

She grumbled unintelligible words, He placed his hand on her back and then she looked up at him.

"What?" She said as coldly as he did

"I-I…Rin I shouldn't have said the things I did…I said it because I thought it would be better if we didn't become intimately attached to each other it was my fault" he said passively

"So you don't like me because I'm younger than you"

"Yes look girl it's just that I don't see us as anything more than just associates"

"It's okay you probably right I'm sorry do you think that we might be able to be friends?"

"Rin I've never liked humans I hate them I lead you on and I am repentant for that but you are no exception I would never befriend a human like yourself"

"What do you mean?" She frowned

"Let's just be business associates"

"Why?"

"I just think that our relationship is only bound by a contract and the fact that I will be making money"

"So I'm just a way of making money"

"Yes"

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru let's just get this song done"

"We shouldn't be intimately attached it'll only make this job harder"

"I know leave it alone"

"Rin?"

"Its better this way we have to finish this song this week and we haven't even started"

After about a thirty minute neither of them had said anything and the only sound was the scratching out of an idea Rin had but decided it was too _intimate_ for their relationship she hummed and vocalized at one time or another but other than that there was no sound until Sesshomaru's phone ranged thankfully ending the cruel silence while they wrote the song

"Hello" Sesshomaru Snarled

"Sesshomaru"

"Zarroc what do you want?"

"Are you busy?"

"No…Kinda"

"Hey why don't you and me go to somewhere to hang now?"

"Actually I have some business I have to attend to"

"Damn that means I gotta go to jail by myself"

"Why?"

"Zemire, Kagome, Rin, Sango and Ayame they have to rehearse and practice the dances and I have to commit a homocide"

"Hmm where are you?"

"Outside their house…Why is your car here?"

"Because I'm at their house"

"Good is your lil' bro here?"

"Yeah wit Koga, and Miroku"

"Cool I'm glad I'll see you lata"

The doorbell rang and all the girls rushed out of room and shrieked when they saw Zemire followed by a bunch of paparazzi, and she was with Zarroc. They opened the door and let her inside, Zemire hugged them all carefully and Zarroc hugged them too and Ayame told him that the boys were upstairs, he looked at Zemire and she was looking down, She had a dark purple muscle shirt with a black sparkle sweater covering her arms and black sparkly baggy sweats but she didn't take off her big sunglasses even though she came inside, the girls saw also that it stopped raining for now

"At around 5:30ish why?" She whispered He didn't respond just stared blankly, she lifted her head

"Oh well I'll tell the girls and I-"

"Really I swear…of course I mean it…you have nothing to be sorry for. Stop it. Me too" Zemire had a conversation with him without having him say a word then he went upstairs

"What was that?"

"Telepathy…anyway you guys ready" She smiled

"For… well we had to go to my dance studio and then we'll practice the dances and then the songs"

"O.o…okay"

They all got their purses and then left with Zemire. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and he looked away from her, and she felt herself her hot with anger, Inuyasha smirked at Kagome who immediately smiled and blushed and looked away, Ayame went upstairs and got her coat and smiled at Koga lightly before running down the stairs, Miroku winked at Sango and that caused her to blushed immensely before having her wave back and go outside. When they were almost close to the car Zarroc came outside and got close to Zemire and forced her against the car, and crushed his lips against her, also catching her off guard her mouth opened and her inserted his tongue and tussled with her own before pulling away and kissing her forehead softly and turned around and went inside. She stood shocked as the girls next to her, then she got into her car and called the girls.

"You guys coming?" She laughed, she had driven one of Zarroc's cars, his Escalade so everyone fit in, Kagome, Sango and Ayame sat in the back and Rin sat next to Zemire in the front. Kagome was the first to say something as Zemire drove

"So you guys are finally together?"

"…Um no its- he just did that because of the paparazzi there I'm sure…I mean of course he did right? Yeah, yeah absolutely right?" She whispered more to reassure herself,

"Oh you are so in love with him and he doesn't know does he?" Rin beamed at her

"I don't think so, he just says it's until the tour is over…So when are you guys going back?"

"Well Sota and Kohaku is on summer break until I think August 10 or something so a little before that"

"Do the guys know that you're going to be leaving?"

"No…not that most of them would care" Rin frowned then smiled again when the others looked at her

"So…Miroku and Sango are together, Koga and Ayame are together and Inuyasha and Kagome, and Rin and Sesshomaru are together"

"Actually me and Sesshomaru are far from being together"

"Why?!" All the girls looked at her and she looked down

"Well…he only thinks of me as a way of making money and getting publicity"

"Yeah I know how you feel… sometimes it's like I feel that I'm just a goldmine to him I mean we started singing together when we were about 14 or 15 but then it was for fun, now it's like he doesn't even know what fun is"

"Oh you guys I feel bad for hooking up with Koga"

"Don't!"

"Really I like being single…if only I was a little good-looking" Zemire looked forward but no one could tell if she was looking at the road with her big sunglasses and her hoodie covering her face

"What?!" All the girls yelled

"I just wish I was a little more attractive is all"

"Says the girl who is now the second sexist woman with Kags in front but next in line with Rin, Ayame, then Sango"

"Yeah…how many boyfriends have you guys had?"

"4 maybe?" Kagome said sheepishly

"Like 3 I think?" Sango said next

"2 ½" Ayame blushed

"1"

"I haven't ever really dated a guy" Zemire looked at them

"But what about Xavier?"

"All for a movie that we did together but then he told the press I was his girlfriend and my agent said it was good since I was just starting out as a actress but a guy has never asked me out before"

"Oh…and Ya-ya where do you get a half a boyfriend?" Rin laughed

"We only went out for thirty seconds" she giggled

They all burst out laughing, but then Sango stopped suddenly and gasped, Ayame did the same when she saw what Sango was looking at. The car parked but Sango, Ayame and now Kagome couldn't take their eyes of the sight. Rin looked at Zemire then at the other girls.

"Guys what's taking so long? We're here"

Kagome was the first to look up her face was overcome with shock and sadness also fear. Ayame looked up right after her emerald orbs were filled with anger and shocked tears though, and when Sango looked up her face was paled and frightened.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

They all slowly got out of the car and Sango handed Rin a magazine, she immediately turned as white as the sheet of snow, she covered her mouth with one of her hands and nearly fell to her knees and started crying. Zemire looked at all of them and Ayame walked up to her and removed her sunglasses, and what lay under her black shades was horrible. She looked down and Sango pulled her face up to see the long curved incision running from her eyebrow to her cheek, to make it worse it was covered in black, blue and purple bruises, and it looked swollen too.

"Oh God Mimi what happened?" Kagome said shakily as they all hugged her tightly Zemire looked away and took her dark glasses from Ayame and walked inside the gray building they were in, Rin was the first to run after her, She pulled on Zemire black thin sweater

"Oww!"

"Mimi what happened?"

The other girls looked at her expectantly with the magazine and placed it in her frail hands she looked down at the front page with her being carried into the hospital unconscious and dripping in blood and covered in bruises the headline was _'Zemire Reiza, the beautiful, strong talented singer, found by Fiancée in her home beaten, bruised and possibly…Dead?' _ They all looked at her and stared at her eyes she slowly and carefully took off her sweater to reveal a horribly bruised back, cuts and smaller bruises on her arms, and on her lower back was three words inscribed in her skin

"You are mine" Rin whispered as she read the dark red scabbed-over message on her friends back

"Oh dear god Zemire who did this?"

"I-I was attacked at my ho-o-tel r-room by….by you-r-r…b-b-boyfriends" She sobbed covering her eyes with her shaking hands

"What?!"

"I-I mean y-your e-ex boy-f-friends"

"All of them? Even Xavier?"

"Y-yeah th-they br-broke in th-then the-they al-l s-s-start-t-ted t-to b-beat-t m-me a-and th-then w-when they l-left I-I n-noticed…"

"What?!" They all asked as she took a deep breath and calmed herself slightly

"…that Xavier hadn't left…I called Zarroc while Xavier was coming upstairs but I could only plead to him before Xavier came in and t-t-trie-ed t-t-to r-ra-ape m-m-me I did all I could but I wasn't strong enough and then it was all a blur and Xavier was knocked out and Zarroc was with me he took me to the hospital, the press got a hold of it and it's on the news, the radio, in all of the magazines"

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry" Ayame held her as she broke down

Then Rin's phone rang and she answered quickly without looking to see who it was

"Hello?" She whispered

"Sorry about your friend, Zemire she just was gonna go to the cops and I couldn't have that she only got what she deserved" Her ex's vile voice came into her ear

She immediately hung up and told Kagome who was on the phone

"Call the boys" Came Sango's reply

Rin and Zemire both pulled out their phones

"_Zemire what is it? What's wrong?"_

"Zarroc please come and help me Xavier just texted me a picture of me and the girls…he's here…we're at the old rec center oh crap hurry"

CLICK

Zemire saw them, Suikotsu and Xavier were in front of them about 30 feet away and then Kagome saw Bankotsu and Omari with Damien behind them, They all knew what was happening, they were being herded.

"Girls when I say I want you to run as far away from me as possible" Zemire said icily as she took off her glasses and stared at the floor

"No what the hell are you talking about? We are not leaving you here with them" Ayame said touching her arm

"Ya-ya…it's them you should be worried about…please just do as I say and don't look back please" Her voice was distorted slightly but she was still pleading as if her life depended on it, Kagome nodded she knew what Zemire was going to do she was going to stay and help

"Girls, girls, tsk, tsk, tsk we are very disappointed in you all" Bankotsu laughed

"Girls…go now" Zemire looked up with completely black orbs there was nothing in her eyes but uncontrollable power in a black duvet, They hesitated and remained, standing their ground

"No" Bankotsu picked up Kagome and threw her against a wall,

"Get the Hybrid!!" Suikotsu called to Omari and Xavier, as Zemire mumbled foreign words purifying all the demons in the area the girls weren't affected since she put a field over them but she was.

"Zemire!" She fell to her knees next to Zemire

"Kagome?!" Kagome looked back breaking her concentration and looking back to see Inuyasha and Miroku coming towards

"Kagome watch out!!" Zemire shouted dropping everything as Damien threw a energy ball at Kagome, Zemire reflected it and then was hit with a stronger one.

"MIMI!!!" Kagome ran to her as Inuyasha fought Bankotsu and Suikotsu, but Omari was nowhere to be found only a crippled body where he used to stand and standing over him growling dangerous, Zarroc, was emanating a unruly aura and then Bankotsu fell to the ground in pain, and Damien and Suikotsu were next then Xavier ran and a loud roar was heard and Zarroc was on top of him and when he stood Xavier didn't, Zarroc walked to Zemire and Kagome and lifted Kagome and gently gave her to Inuyasha who stood next to his kneeling figure, Zarroc was checking Zemire's pulse then picked her up bridal style

Inuyasha touched Zemire but she felt cold

"Is she okay?" He asked since Zarroc didn't lift his head

"No…she's dead" He said emotionlessly

Inuyasha's face was horror stricken and then Kagome fainted, he picked Kagome up bridal style and followed after Zarroc who had begun walking

"How? What are you talking about? How is she dead? Bring her back you did it before!"

"No" He said emptily

"NO! NO you want her dead!?! You son of a bitch help her! Take her to a hospital! Do something!!!"

"There's nothing I can do Inuyasha except bury her I wouldn't even if I could"

"NO! you can bring her back to life you did it before! C'mon Do it NOW!!" He shouted as the came up to Rin and Sesshomaru, Ayame and Koga and Miroku and a limping Sango. The girls all ran up to them and Kagome woke up the screams from her sister and her friends, But Zarroc didn't stop until Sesshomaru stood in front of him.

"Is she okay?"

"No she's dead" He said in the same hollow voice as he walked past Sesshomaru's internally shocked figure, he put the lifeless body in the back of his car and stared at his bloody clothes. He looked back at the five unknowing figures

"Zemire is dead okay she's dead, gone, not alive, she went on to a better place okay it was goin' happen sooner or later" He said in a very annoyed like he was tired of having to say it over and over, like it hadn't even affected him that Zemire was dead, He looked straight at Koga

"Koga, Call the cops…I've just murdered five men"

"How do you figure I was there you just…what did you do?"

"Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Omari and Damien I stopped their hearts with Xavier I snapped his neck" He said as if he was quite bored "So is someone goin' call the cops because-"

"Are you sure she's dead?" Rin sobbed

"Check for yourself if you don't believe me" Zarroc scoffed Rin was going to but as she passed Zarroc she kicked him hard in the last place a guy ever wants to be kicked

"You jerk…" She said as she opened the car and screamed so loud all the windows of Zarroc's car broke

"GOD! Rin do you know you're a soprano?! Oh fudger that hurt! right in my ear I have really sensitive hearing shoot! Dangit that hurt" Zemire cursed wobbling out of the car holding onto Rin for support, Everyone's faces dropped

"What the heck? I hope you didn't think that you could get rid of me that easy" She laughed, Zarroc turned around and ran to her only to meet a fist then a spin kick to the face, Zemire glowered at him like she wanted him to burn in the fiery pits of hell for the rest of eternity and watch it happen

"You stay away from me or I will kill you I. Hate. You. You malicious sordid atrocious filthy excuse for thing! I hate you with a tremendous furor you are now my adversary until the day I really do die you cruel cretin" She sneered more acidly than most demons could in their entire lives, even Sesshomaru shuddered from her amazing fury. She turned to Rin and smiled showing her unusually elongated fangs and hugged her friend

"You guys wanna go out for ice cream?" She giggled as she put her shoulders around Ayame and Kagome, everyone stared at her amazed with one thought running through their minds

'She definitely has bipolar disorder'

"Do you?" She smiled at Miroku and Inuyasha who looked frightful and smelled the air then sighed

"Will there be witnesses?" Miroku asked showing that he didn't trust being with her alone

"Shut up Roku…and Sesshomaru don't ask"

He simply nodded and they all left except Kagome and Sango they stood next to Zarroc's shocked and stiff figure, Zemire noticed this and looked back at them and glared then her face softened because she saw that they saw her pain even though she hide it very well, they were probably the only ones that saw that she wasn't angry she was hurt she was so hurt, tears wouldn't have suffice, to show her pain. She looked into Zarroc's face one more time his metallic titanium orbs had faded into a lifeless gray, his normal straight structure was staggered and depressed, she turned and Rin and Ayame hugged her, while the guys looked quite clueless except Koga, he looked like he sympathized and Miroku patted her back

"Maybe we should go to our house…if that's okay with you guys?"

"Yeah that would be great" Rin beamed then she frowned

'But I don't wanna be with Sesshomaru' Rin thought to Zemire

'That's okay…I'm sure that we can avoid him'

They smiled at each other and Ayame was separated slightly when Koga wrapped his arms around her waist then Rin stopped, tense and fear filled

"Oh my god, what about the guys? Did Zarroc really kill them? I totally forgot to ask you Mimi Are you okay?"

"Well if the guys are dead we will have to tell the press the circumstances…Dangit I don't think Zarroc killed them…on purpose and actually I still am dead so that sucks…shoot what time is it?"

"It's 4:45 why?" Sesshomaru asked not affected that Zemire just said she was dead

"I…have a press conference about the robbery and the past abuse crap I don't wanna do this without- could one of you boys…come with me please? I don't wanna go out there alone…and somehow the press found out about Monday I guess some reporter checked the hospital records" She sighed and looked at the guys

"I'll go with you" Sesshomaru said and nodded at the guys

"Wait you're still dead" Rin said unbelieving

"Yeah but I sorta don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay we'll come with you to the press conference"

"Okay but you can't let the paparazzi see you"

Zemire rode with Rin and Sesshomaru, Ayame with Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame were all quiet until Ayame's phone interrupted the silence

"Hello"

"_Ayame, is she okay?" Zarroc's voice came into the speaker_

"Not really are you? you didn't look so good before we left what's up with Kagome and Sango?"

"_What's wrong?!"_

"She is really banged up and she is heartbroken you idiot"

"_Tell her to cool off and rest please and keep her anger controlled make sure she doesn't feed on anyone…well I gotta go the cops are here talk to you later or Kagome or Sango will"_

**CLICK**

"What? Feed? What cops?! What's going on you idiot?!" she yelled into the disconnected phone then looked at the boys as she put her phone away

"Well?" Miroku asked

"He called the cops on himself"

"Shit" Inuyasha growled

"I was there and I watched it all it didn't look real…it looked like a movie" Inuyasha shook his head

"I know it looked like Sesshomaru when he's running but Zarroc reached into their bodies not all through skin and blood but like putting his hand through water like he phased through it-"

"Okay girl in the car…it doesn't matter, he did it to protect Kagome and Zemire end of story" Ayame growled

"Hey that was sexy I like my woman to take charge"

"I'm not your woman but I am going to need all of you to shut up for the next ten minutes" She said as she dialed two numbers and put the phone to her ear

"Hello This is Ayame Renjiro I need to speak to Lieutenant Eric Ferrai"

"_He isn't really excepting calls right now"_

"Tell him it's his wife Ya-ya" all the guys pretty much choked

"What?!" They all yelled

"_Hello…Ayame?"_

"Hey Eric sweetie how are ya?" Ayame giggled and Koga growled

"_I'm Fine it's good to hear your voice baby girl whadda need?"_

"Well I sorta I need a big favor for you…see my friend Zarroc Cortez sorta might've killed five men while he was protecting Kagome and his…girlfriend Zemire Rieza…oh don't worry honey she's fine I'll be sure to let her know I know we've all missed you so much and Rin and I…were, I don't really know how to explain this without you getting angry, well me and Rin were being abused by our guy-friends and then my friend Zarroc found out that Zemire was going through the same thing and well our guy-friends came around again and he was just protecting us and then he might've accidentally killed them"

"_Who the hell are these guys that hurt you guys?...is it that Koga guy?"_

"How do you know about Koga?"

"_It's in all the paper that you two are dating because he went with you to the hospital with all the other girls and their new boyfriends"_

"Oh well we're not dating…"

"_So you want me to get Zarroc out?"_

"Yeah…do you think you could do this huge favor for me Honey please?" She pleaded

"_Ya-ya babe as much as I would like to if it's for murder I can make his hearing earlier but I can't get him out today"_

"Oh thanks baby that's good enough for me I love you I gotta go 'kay"

"_Alright take care Sweetie"_

"Who in the hell was that?" Koga yelled at Ayame

"Nobody"

"Are you really married?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked curiously

"I'm Eric's wife" She burst out laughing then parked at the conference hall

Zemire sat next to her agent, a tallish early-twenties Hispanic woman, who rubbed her back and whispered in her ear and she shook her head and then next to her Inuyasha sat with dozens of reporters not giving her a chance to sit down before the hoards of questions began after a couple of minutes she decided to listen

"** where is Zarroc?"**

"**Zemire, how long had the beating been going on?"**

"**Is it because of your past with your father that you didn't tell anyone?"**

"**Are you pressing charges?"**

"**Was Zarroc the one that had been abusing you?"**

"**Did Xavier Rape you?"**

"**Did you refuse to tell anyone because he threatened your life?"**

"**Is it true you are pregnant with Xavier's child?"**

"**We heard from sources that Zarroc is being charged with five counts of murder today…did you have him kill the men that raped and abused you?"**

"Okay, okay wait one at a time" Her agent, named Maria sighed then looked at Zemire, who was already trembling, She looked at Inuyasha who looked down at her and he nodded for her to answer, but he looked sympathetic and put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance

"Zarroc is not here because he…is in jail, The abuse with Xavier had started about a year ago and my past with my father's abusive history…" Her eyes weld up with tears but she went on "Has nothing to do with what had been going on between me and Xavier but because he did threaten my life and the lives of people I care for…I have chosen to not press charges-" Inuyasha's phone rang and he looked at her then she nodded and he stood and left and as quickly as he left Rin was right there with her, she sighed "towards Xavier as of the moment…Zarroc was definitely not the person abusing me b-but saving me-" She stopped when the sobs caught in her throat threatened to show themselves, Rin rubbed her back soothingly and then a reporter looked at Rin

"**Ms. Higurashi I hear that Zemire was not the only one being abused"**

"That's absurd of course she wasn't" Zemire growled then continued answering the previous questions

"Xavier didn't rape me, I-I am not pregnant with his child and I did not ask Zarroc to kill the men that abused me I am not sure of what Zarroc is being charged with" silent tears slid down her face

"**Well why aren't you pressing charges and why would Zarroc kill five men for no reason?"**

"I-I uh- no you see-"

"**Are you lying to make Zarroc look like the guilty person to cover your own problems?"**

"of course no-"

"**Since you a crossbreed how was a demon like Xavier able to beat you?"**

"I c-ca-" the tears came worst now even though she tried to stop them

"**Why are you covered in bruises but have not been checked into the hospital as a patient as of now until the last year?"**

"H-ho…I-I-"

"**Were the beatings some sort of sadomasochistic sex game gone too far?"**

"N-no reall-"

"**Did you love Xavier like your mother loved your father so you would've died before turning him in?" **a tall pale vile man in the back asked and the tears fell freely and exponentially now

"**How did your mother die?"**

"**Did you witness your mother's death?"**

"**Did you take part in your mother's death?"**

"**Were you willing to die like your mother from abuse?"**

"No! no! Stop it!" Rin stepped in and took Zemire in the back, then the paparazzi found a way and then took her back into the cars and drove off, while Maria officially ended the conference and made most of the reporters exit

"Shh shh it's over now it's okay" Rin tried to help the trembling and weeping woman next to her and Ayame drove with her this time next to her.

"It's alright you won't go through that again" It took about two hours to get to the boys house

They arrived at the boy's mansion and quickly they all went inside with Kagome and Sango waiting outside.

"Oh god what happened?" Kagome hugged Zemire as they went inside

"The press was brutal…nonstop question then they brought her parents into it" Rin sat down with Zemire

"My god Mimi are you going to be okay?" Sango asked and she nodded then after a few minutes of silence Zemire looked up and they all were reminded of her bruises

"My mother was killed by my father when I was 6½ from abuse" She sighed and then looked down

"Is that why they brought it up?" Sango said

"Yeah after that my dad sorta cracked and started to beat me up and when I was nine he shot himself and I was sent to live with my uncle Barbous"

"He is my sister's Zerina's agent…she's a model and actress"

"Oh I remember you wrote a song about her. 'When it was me' right?"

"Yeah Zarroc was dating her before and he was sorta in love with her while he had to start singing with me" She laughed

"I still want to do the concert next week if you guys are still up to it" Zemire smiled at them, then her phone rang and she excused her self and went to answer it in the kitchen

"Yep, and I guess what I was talking to _our husband_, Eric-"Ayame announced, All the guys faces dropped

"Oh that's so great I haven't seen him in so long I miss him so much" Rin giggled

"I know it's been so long I mean I last saw him when he came over to the house and we all hung out with him and fooled around" Kagome grinned

"Me too I can't wait to see him again" Sango beamed

"Wait a minute! Your '_Husband'_?" Miroku paled

"Yeah oh Roku well it's complicated he's with Rin and Kagome right now, me and Ayame had him last month" Sango explained

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh I mean yeah you have to meet him Yash he's perfect" Kagome laughed then Inuyasha shook her shoulders

"You're married!!" Kagome looked at the other girls and they all laughed then nodded

"Yeah"

"No way no no no" Koga was furious

"Wait a minute, where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"I-….I don't know" Inuyasha looked around for him half-brother

Rin left the angry boys to look for Sesshomaru up in his bedroom. She knocked slightly and called his name

"Sesshomaru? Are you there?"

The door swung opened forcefully then broke off and was held in Sesshomaru's hand

"What?" He asked icily dropping the door in his room

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that since you left so quickly you might've been upset"

"I- is it really any of your concern?"

"Yes it is because I care about you"

"…It's nothing"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to"

"Will you just tell me?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"YES!!"

"No Rin!"

"Yes fluffy"

"Shut up"

"Tell me"

"NO!" he yelled with much force, and then she looked down and her eyes started to water, which Sesshomaru could tell

"Rin…"

"What?" She mumbled

"Rin? What's wrong?" Kagome asked alarmed and glared at Sesshomaru then took her sister by her shoulders and they both went downstairs and sat next to Zemire

"Hey where's Sango and Ayame?"

"With their boyfriends" Zemire laughed half-heartedly

"Rin? What's wrong?" Zemire asked

"Sesshomaru" Kagome answered when Rin refused

"It's nothing guys really" Rin looked up her eyes slightly red but they were also flat

"Oh I forgot to tell you the guys aren't dead I think Omari and Damien are still unconscious and Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Xavier are now stable but awake" Kagome sighed

"This is great!" Zemire stood up

"How?" asked the sisters

"Now we can press charges and Zarroc isn't in for murder only attempted"

"Oh my gosh you're right!" Kagome laughed, Rin stood and hugged them all and they all celebrated and laughed

"I feel safe now…it's been awhile" Rin sighed as she sat back down

"I know the feeling" Her sister exhaled noisily

"I feel like I don't have to hide or run, now I feel really guilty"

"Because you told about Xavier?!" Rin asked surprised

"No! because of Zarroc"

The girls spent the night there and woke up at about 11:30am the next morning and the two couple watched a movie later that night. Then about 10 o'clock someone knocked on the door, and Inuyasha answered it coming out of nowhere

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled happily then guy-hugged whoever was at the door

"They dropped all the charges and Maria told me that Mimi left with you"

At this all the girls ran to the door and saw a soaking Zarroc, and Zemire jumped on him, squealing and hugged him tightly

"If you're trying to kill me you're doing a really bad job" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her

"I'm so sorry I love you so much are you okay? I'm so sorry what happened?" she asked quickly, he put her down gently and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Zarroc asked

"In his room" Rin spat

"I'll be right back" He said pulling away from Zemire

"No" She hugged him tighter

"I'll be right back…Inuyasha come with me" Inuyasha nodded and he let Zemire go, who blushed when she caught the girl's gazes

"Ooh you love him, you want him, you hugged him, you want to kiss him, you want to be with him" Rin and Kagome sang and she blushed feverishly

"Oh shut up you guys are in love as much as I am" She growled and the other two shut up and blushed

"What are you all blushing about?" Miroku asked his arms around Sango's waist

"I wonder if it's about the boy's" Ayame giggled then Koga came into the room and she closed her mouth and glared at him

"Shut up we're just glad Miroku and Sango have enough oxygen to make stupid comments I mean with all that making out you're doing constantly" Kagome shot back and they began blushing

"And what's wrong with the other couple, have a fight?" Rin laughed as Ayame refused

"I never asked you to do it Sess!" As the three boys stomped downstairs

"I don't really care"

"Dammit could you at least tell me how?"

"No"

"You are so infuriating"

"I don't really care"

Then Zarroc's phone rang and he hung it up

"Yeah whatever-" He said before meeting Zemire's fist on his face, knocking him to the ground

"What the hell is your problem? That's twice this week"

"Well for one: you didn't care that I'm dead, two: you didn't call me when you went to jail, three: you didn't call and tell me you _didn't _kill five men, Four: you still haven't revived me" She listed as Sesshomaru helped him up

"Oh sorry…so would you want me to revive you now?"

"Nah maybe next week"

"How bout this Saturday?"

"No you idiot now!"

"With them watching?"

She turned to them, and then sighed

"Do you wanna watch a person be brought back to life?"

"Yeah" They all answered

"Fine I need a bed or a couch" Zarroc said

Sesshomaru nodded and lead them to the living room couch, Zemire laid down and waited while Zarroc paced the floor beside her

"Well…?"

"Wait"

"Please I swear you won't hurt me, It's okay Z"

"Oh and last time went perfectly" He paced more

"That was last time and you know being in a room full of demons and Mikos is sorta hard when I'm thirsty"

"Zemire you realize if I mess up you won't be _thirsty_ anymore because you won't feel anything…ugh you don't understand how easily it is to kill you"

"Oh thanks look if you do it great and if not then I'll have to go to my uncle" Zarroc tensed and glowered at her

"Fine" He seethed and took deep breath and lifted a hand and hovered it over her body and then dropped it

"Ugh stop that and just do it"

"If I mess up I'll lose you forever do you understand?!"

"…I trust you"

"Doesn't mean I trust myself?…"

He hovered his hand over her chest and closed his eyes tightly and she did the same, then lightening flash shot out of his hand and into Zemire's body. Her chest lifted and her head flew back, her body looked like a negative photograph moving in slow motion, they could see her entire skeleton with all her internal organs, then they saw her heart thump once and the light stopped, Zarroc looked at her body and waited then lifted his hand and another bolt went into her this time making a thunderous boom and her chest lifted and shook and followed by same effect it had last time and they saw her heart thump again and blue electrical shocks moved throughout her body from the veins in her brain to the capillaries in her toes. She shot up again and inhaled loudly, he quickly kneeled and she wrapped her arms around him

"Thank you" She whispered then let him go

"Wow" Miroku exhaled

"That was the weirdest and coolest thing I've ever seen" Inuyasha said excitedly

"Cool do it again" Koga said like hyper kid coming off a rollercoaster

"Very…different" Was Sesshomaru's comment

"Oh is she okay?"

"I'm alive now and healed" They all noticed that her bruises and cuts were gone with no signs of showing they were ever there

"Good since that is all cleared up and Mimi had a very rough afternoon I set up a shopping trip for us all" Ayame smiled at the girls

"YEA!!"

"NO!"

"What? Why not?"

"You have some things you need to clear up with us" Inuyasha growled more at Kagome

"You are all married to this Eric asshole?" Koga snarled

"Well yeah and Mimi is the newest wife" Rin hugged her friend

"No way in hell" Zarroc roared

"We should tell them girls" Ayame suggested

"That what we all fell in love with this one guy and Kagome says he's so great in bed and that Rin thinks that he's a great kisser…I don't think so" Sango replied

"W-what? Who's great in bed?"

"I only slept with him when I was at his house" Kagome commented

"Yeah of course You even took my turns to sleep with him" Rin argued

"Well you both tried to take me and Sango's turn" Ayame clarified

"So?"

"Wait you all had sex with this Eric guy?"

"EWW!! No! gross! What do you think we are sluts? We said we slept with him like in bed with him, not screwing him you bunch of perverts!" Sango explained irritated enough and all the guys let out a deep breath they had been holding but not all of it

"You are all married to Eric?" Sesshomaru inquired

"…Do you mean like technically and legally and all of that?" Rin asked them cautiously

"Like you're Mrs. Whatever the hell his last name is and-" Koga tried to say

"Yes like technically and legally?" Miroku answered for Koga

"We sorta should go girls we have a lot of shopping to do" Zemire quickly changed the subject thankfully

"Yeah bye guys"

"Wait we're coming" Koga yelled at the fleeing girls who all stopped short and turned slowly

"Huh?"

"I mean Mimi I can't just let you go shopping by yourself besides I am waiting for you to 'kill me'" He quoted her mockingly

"Be careful I know where you sleep" She hissed threateningly and he backed away

"Haha you're funny" He laughed

"She's not joking Z" Rin laughed as his face dropped and the girls all grabbed their coats and drove off with the boys following closely behind Rin waited then turned toward the guys

"and No we aren't actually married to him… in Japan" She laughed at the end

"Rin!"

"What? They asked"

The girls shrugged then everyone went with one other person (Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru/Rin and Zemire/Zarroc)

They all drove to the mall with Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga driving with Kagome, Ayame and Sango in their cars. Inuyasha had his Audi R8 V12 TDI Le Mans concept in deep cherry red with matching rims and Miroku had a Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 in dark ocean blue with chrome rims and tinted windows. Koga had a Ferrari Enzo in a clean cut bronze with black rims and tinted windows as well.

"You guys got new cars?"

"Yup"

"So you just waste your money on stupid things like cars all the time?" Sango asked irritated

"Um..."

"Yeah just like I said...not our type or worth our time let's go shopping" Ayame hissed glaring at Koga

"But-"

"Drive."


End file.
